Who knew college could be so much fun
by megibeth
Summary: What happens if Bella never got pregent or changed. All about her first years of her marrage to edward and life at Dartmouth. FIRST FANFICTION, PLEASE Please please reveiw. RATED M FOR SOME LEMONS. USSUAL PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight not me. Sadly.

Who knew college could be so much fun.

BPOV.

"Bella? Love, wake up sweetheart." Edward whispers into my ear. I roll over to catch a quick glance at the clock. "Edward!! It 2 o clock in the morning, I'm trying to sleep." I whisper, my voice heavy with the sleep that's trying to over take me. I roll all the way over so I can look up into my angel's eyes. He answers my complaints with a soft kiss on the nose and says, " I know baby, and I have to go now. I need to hunt before school begins tomorrow. I'll be back to pick you up for school, if you don't want to drive." "No Edward, don't go, I'll miss you too much" I reply as shift my position so I'm sitting straddling his lap. Being like this it makes it so easy for my desire to kiss him a reality. I bend down so my lips can reach his, he answers with so much enthusiasm, I can tell really doesn't want to go.

"Love, you know I need to go. Just go back to sleep and I will see you in a few hours." He whispers agents my lips. Being a stubborn as ever I refuse to move. "Nope" I popped the "p" just to prove my point. " You are my prisoner, I wont let you go until I've had a proper good bye" "Oh, is that so, Isabella Marie. Then I guess it is my duty to give you a proper farewell" He quietly chuckled at me. In one of his blinding fast movement, I was propped up on my pillows with him hovering on top of me. The blue cast from my alarm clock gave me enough light to see that his eyes where a little dark, maybe not the best time to press my luck too far. He slowly kissed my lower neck all the way to the bottom of chin. I then pulled his face up to meet mine so we could lock our self's in a fierce kiss. A kiss, that when it ended I wasn't the only one trying to catch my breath. Kind of funny for a guy who doesn't need to breathe.

"Are you sure that it will stay cloudy all tomorrow? I want you to be with me for our first day, all day" I asked when my breathing had returned to normal. "Yes love, I talked to Alice while you were sleeping and we have her trade mark, 'It will be so, or I'm a monkey's uncle' Promise" To that I could only giggle as I imagine Alice saying that, god did I miss her. Even though it had only been a few days since I last say her. "Is she hunting with you tonight, no wait scratch that, this morning?" I said with giggle. "Yes the whole family is going, we all want to be prepared for tomorrow" He replied with a quick poke to my stomach causing my to squeal. "Don't do that you know I'm ticklish" I snipped as I bat him on the arm. "Ok baby, one more kiss then I really have to leave." Edward leaned down and kissed me hard and long. I allowed my tongue to reach out and lightly brush his lower lip. He groaned into my mouth. "STOP THAT!! Or I'll never leave". I let him have my favorite 'who me' smirk. "Go to sleep Bella, I'll be back later."

"Goodnight Mr. Cullen, I love you." I whispered, as I leaned up for one more kiss. "As I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He quickly brushed my lips then he got up and went out the door. I was so different living with him in this beautiful house he had bought us. We didn't have to stay quite any longer, because Chief Swan was now half way across the country.

I finally dosed off, a great task when Edward wasn't there. Next thing I knew my alarm was going off at 8 o'clock, shrilly reminding me class starts in 2 and half hours. I rolled out of our huge bed to go give it a smack, when it dawned on me I didn't unpack my clothes yet. I would take me forever to find something to ware. I decide to take a shower first then panic later. Quickly stripping of the tank top and boxer shorts I slept in I climbed into our spacious shower. As I allowed the shampoo to be rinsed from my hair, I felt cold stone arm embrace me. "I missed you, love" Edward whispered into my ear. I turned to see him standing there in all his glory. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hand immediately going to his drenched bronze hair. He leans in to kiss me, as I pushed him up agent the wall. Pulling his mouth away from mine he chuckles "Now, now Bella. I just needed a shower. We'll be late for class if that happens" my lips pulled up to a attractive pout as I reply "fine, then I'll help you so we can hurry up." I picked up the bar of soap quickly rubbing it agents his arms and back, then down his stomach stopping just short of his hard erection. "Oh, not fair. Not fair at all Bella" He growls at me. I giggle as he changes his position so I'm the one up agents the shower wall. "Well I now need to do something with this" he glances down to his rock hard cock.

"Please, Edward." I whisper into his ear.

"Please, what Bella" He answers with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Make love to me, show me how much you've missed me." I moaned into his mouth as he rubbed his erection along my core.

With a growl he pulled me up so my leg wound around his waist. He slowly inserted his cock into me. "Oh, Edward" I moaned out. "God love, your just so tight. This is heaven." He groaned into my ear. He slowly picked up a steady rhythm as he plunged into me.

"Edward, I'm going to…" My orgasm over took me; I laid my head on his shoulder as I rode it out. " MMMM, baby. That fell sooo good." Edward moaned out, quickly picking up his pace. He was driving into me that you could hear the skin slapping together. I could feel my next orgasm beginning to rise. "Yes, Baby. Cum with me Edward" I moaned as I took his mouth to mine.

My orgasm hit me hard, my toes curled and I threw my head back. I could fell my body milking Edward as hard as possible. Then he finally gave in and spilled his seed into me.

Both of us breathing hard, "God love, maybe I should go hunting more often if I always get this kind of homecoming." He said chuckling into my neck, he finally moved so I could slide down to put my feet on the floor. "Bit your tongue, I don't want you away from me more then necessary" I bopped him in the stomach, he laughed and faked hurt. I couldn't help laugh at him. "I'd really rather you bit my tongue instead, love." He said pull me back for a long kiss. When I broke away I laughed and said "Come on, we really will be late if you keep doing that." "Come on love lets get ready" he whispered as he led a trail of kisses down my neck. He hopped out first wrapping a towel around his waist; he grabbed another and quickly wrapped up me to.

"Crap, I still have to find my clothes." I whined. "No, love you don't" he said with a chuckle. I gave him an inquisitive look, and he just nodded to our room. I slowly walked back in our room. There was a nicely wrapped box sitting on the bed. "Alice?" I asked, he chuckled and kissed my cheek and answered "Alice." I pulled out a pair of designer ripped jeans, a baby doll dark blue top with a light blue ribbon below the bust line. Then I blushed as I pulled out the matching midnight blue bra and panty set and the heels to go with the outfit. "She covered everything didn't she?" I asked with disbelief. " think I like her taste in these" Edward smirked as he picked up the tiny bikini panties that laid on top of the pile. I turned bright scarlet. He pulled me up for a kiss. "Don't be ashamed love, I love everything you ware, or don't ware" He said when he released my lips. To that I blushed a lovely tomato red. I quickly started pulling the outfit on, before I became even more distracted. When I was full dressed I looked over at Edward who was now standing at the door of our room.

"I make you some breakfast while you finish getting ready" He said and walked down the stairs.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled a brush through my hair, giving up after a few minutes and pulled it into a ponytail. I slipped on my charm bracelet keeping the diamond heart face up. I slowly made my way down stairs into our huge kitchen, and hopped up on to one of the island stools to eat the plate full of eggs and bacon that Edward had just sat in front of me.

"Thank you that was great, Edward" I lean in to kiss him. "Come on love we need to get to campus before Biology starts." Edward responds as he grabs me tosses me over his shoulder, grabs his book bag and mine. He drags me out the door, ignoring my complaints to be put down. Just to get some pay back I slowly trace my fingers up his spine, I feel him tense under me. He bops me on the butt and says, "Stop that or we will never get to school."

He bends down and plops me down on to the seat of the Volvo. In one blink of and eye he is sitting next to me pulling out of the driveway. Our first day of Dartmouth, this was going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight not me, sadly.

EPOV

I look over at Bella on our way to campus, of course she biting down on her lip so hard I'm afraid she going to hurt herself. "Love. Relax. You will do spectacular today." I said as I ran my finger across her lips. "What if I don't, what if they find out I'm not smart enough to keep up. They are going to think they made a mistake taking your bribe to get me in." She breathed out in a panic. It was cute she still thought I had bribed the school to get her in, one day she will have to understand she did it all on her own. I put my finger up against her lips to silence her worries. "Love, they didn't make a mistake picking you. You can do this."

I pulled on to campus and immediately found a parking space. I hopped out grabbing Bella's and mine book bag. I walk at a human speed over to Bella's door to open it, to find her already getting out. It frustrated me that even after 2 and half years with me, she still didn't completely treat her as a gentleman does.

I pulled the door all the way open and took her hand. She was distracted, worrying, always worrying. Two steps later, in her reverie she missed the curb and didn't step. I quickly act to grab her so she doesn't fall. I try hard to hide my laugh, but Bella doesn't buy it. "Don't you dare laugh at me Edward Cullen, You're the one who allowed your sister to play Bella Barbie again. You'll be lucky if I don't kill myself in these heels today." She said with a growl that could only be compared to that of a kitten. I chuckled at that "well I can't have you hurting yourself." Before she realizes what I'm doing I pull her on to my back and head toward class. "Put me down!" She complained.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be." Bella whispered into my ear and immediately I felt her lips tracing lines down my neck. "Not fair, Bells." She pulled far enough away to say into my chin "All is fair in love and war, baby." Immediately going back to my neck.

"Ok since all is fair, then this should be aright." I said as I slid my hands further up her legs wrapped around my waist. "Edward" she groaned into the skin on my neck. My hands not approaching her butt.

"MY EYES!!!!! God can you stop doing that in public"

I turned to look and see Emmett and Rose walking up to us. Emmett still smirking from his comment. Rose's thoughts could be classified as scaring, 'well we've done worse in public'.

"Eww Rose, I don't need the visual." I whined. I immediately block both of there thoughts. "Sorry, but keep out of my head if you don't like what you see" She said with a 'bite me' type of smirk. Bella squirmed on my back to get down. I sat her feet on the ground, and Rose pulled her into a hug. I was glad that Rose had become friendlier towards Bella since she chose to hold off on becoming one of us.

"HEY!!! Where's mine baby sister" Emmett whined. She let go of Rose and stepped over to Emmett and immediately was pulled into one of his bear hugs. "Emmett…Cant….Breath!!!" Bella gasped. "OPPS" Emmett said as he threw her over his shoulder. The thud caused her to take in a huge intake of breath. Emmett just took of walking Bella on one shoulder and his other arm around Rose.

"Emmett, put me down." She chuckled "Why does no one think I can walk for myself." "Oh, we do love, but we'd rather you not hurt yourself doing it." I said I grabbed her face off of Emmett's back and gave her a quick kiss. That phrase seemed to make her agitated. When she looked at Rose and made sure she wasn't looking, she quickly gave me a flash of her middle finger.

"Later, Love. We have class." I said with a quite chuckle. She had turned bright red and put her head back down on Emmett's back. Emmett in an attempt to surprise her, jumped up a little bit causing her to take another sharp intake of breath.

"EMMETT!! STOP THAT!!!!" she yelled causing a few passing students to stop and look at us.

"I'll stop it when you two leave it in the bedroom" he said with a chuckle. To which Bella smacked him on the butt and said "Down." He finally released her "Fine you win this round lil sis." He said with yet another laugh.

Once she was on the ground I wound my arms around her waist and she did the same to me. I gave her a kiss then continued forward.

"We're here" I looked at her and pulled her towards our building. "Bye guys" she called back to Rose and Emmett, who were already in a lip lock.

We walked into a rather large lecture room with several rows of U shaped tables. I pulled her to one in the middle and we sat on the 2 at the end. I pulled her seat close to me and put my arms around her. She pulled out her book, notepad, and pencil. "Ok, lets get this over with" she whined. "It will be ok love." I whispered into her ear and began kissing her earlobe.

The professor walked into the room and I sat up a little but kept my arms around my wife. "OK class I will call out roll when you here your name stand up and tell us your year, major, and something about yourself." The Professor announced to us.

"Edward Cullen" she called, I let go of Bella stood up. "Hi I'm a First year, I majoring in Education, I'm here from Washington with my wife" I said with a smirk as I heard the internal grumblings of ten or so guys in the class. 'Damn she's too fine to be married.' 'Maybe she is pregnant, so she was forced to marry him' ' Married damn that hot' where some of the few I heard. I quickly sat back down arms back around Bella.

"Isabella Cullen" The professor called next. It still caused my heart to expand every time I heard her called with my last name. Bella stood, slightly blushing. "Hi, its Bella. I'm a first year, also studying Education, and as my husband said we're from Washington." She said with a smug smile. Then I heard it the new grumbles coming from the female side of the class. That's my girl I thought, still jealous even thought she had my heart and last name. She sat down and I kissed her on the cheek. Roll went slowly, it took most of class period. The teacher decided to let us out early since it was the first day. Bella and I walked hand in hand to our next and last class for the day, Statistics. I knew Bella would dislike this class just cause its math. This class was just like Bio, we had to do introductions. By the time we finished that it was time to go.

Bella and I walked back to my Volvo, when it dawned on me that the cars would be delivered today. "Love, we should get home. They will be arriving with your car and my Vanquish." I said to her as she got in. I knew she still didn't like the idea sport car I bought her; she still didn't want to know what it was. I decided there and then I would let her pick out a car for her self. Of course I would have to approve of it and see to it getting a few improvements.

"I have an idea, we will be late to get our cars then" I said as I got in. "I think you should pick out a car for yourself for right now." To that her face brightened, I quickly added "But it has to be able to go over 50" Her face dropped a little but she still looked happier. I knew she loved her truck, but it wasn't safe, and she needed to be. Since we returned the Guardian, I've been trying to drive her everywhere. I pulled into a ford dealership figured we could start here. She got out with out waiting for me to get her door. She walked up to a little Focus, and her smile was obvious. "This one, I know I should look longer. But this car is perfect." She said with a huge smile on her face. The dealer came out to talk to us. "We'll take a Focus." I said to the man now watching us with speculation. His thoughts covered his actual words. 'ya, like they can afford this. What are the 17 maybe 18. This should be fun.' "Maybe you guys would like to see our used car lot instead." He said with an almost polite smirk on his face. "No, we have decided we would like a new Focus. What color love?" I turned to ask Bella who looked a little shocked at this whole thing.

" I think sliver, I want it to match yours" she said and gave me a kiss. Thirty minutes later I pulled out after Bella in her new 4-door hatchback sliver Focus. I could still see the smile on her face. I'll have to have Rose make the altercations to it when Bella was sleep or in class. We made it home, I pulled in after her our other car where parked in the 4 car garage we had. The cover back in place on hers. We walked into the house and looked around to notice our house was decorated and mostly unpacked. We slowly made our way into the house, looking at what had be done.

Esme came out of the kitchen, "Hi, I thought I would give you a hand unpacking." Esme said as she pulled Bella into a large hug. "I missed you sweetie" Esme said and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead. "I missed you to Mom" Bella responded to the hug.

A/N I'll try to update a soon as possible, but I am a college student, and they have this crazy idea here to give us work to do. I'll try to get another chapter up over the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: S.M. owns twilight not me, sadly.

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Well, would you like to see what I've done?" Esme questioned, surprisingly a little like Alice, she was jumping in place. "Sure, mom." Edward said as he pulled me to him. Esme walked us threw the living room, the laundry room, the down stairs bathroom, and the den. The living room was beautiful, completely set up like the blue room on her island. The other rooms also reflected the same type of style. She quickly looked at her watch. Edward stealing kisses from me every chance he got, stopped, looked up at her with his eyebrow curving.

"Opps seems I've lost track of time, Carlisle is waiting for me at the hospital. So I've got to run. Upstairs is all set up to, except your clothes, I figured you guys would put them how you like them." Esme said making her way to the door. "We'll see you later then, mom" Edward replied. I snuck in a quick goodbye before she was out the door. "What was that, Edward?" I asked but in an instant my lips were very busy.

He slowly ran his hands along my hips, up my sides, across my arms till he had a firm grasp of my hands as he pulled the up over my head. I was pushed up against the front door, Edward's weight pressed up on me. I deepened our kiss.

"You, I want you," I whispered harshly, through labored breaths. Edward groaned in appreciation, pushing his hips into mine. I could feel how much Edward wanted me this moment. Edward groaned, and violently picked me up and walked toward our bedroom. Esme had decorated the room just like living room. He threw me down onto the bed, once fully inside the room.

"Why must you tempt me so? Do you have an idea at all of what you do to me?" he asked, grabbing my hand and placing it in his lap. He was hard, rock hard, and I couldn't help it. I took a firm grasp of him, loving the animalistic growl that he emitted. I rubbed him up and down

"Stop," Edward half moaned and half scolded, pulling both my arms above my head as he fully straddled my waist. He was sitting atop me just close enough for us to feel the heat that radiated from one another. I wiggled against him to let him know how badly I wanted him.

"Don't …baby, not yet," he groaned, his eyes blazing as he stared down at me. I loved looking into those eyes I felt hypnotized. "But Ed-" I began, but he cut me off by roughly yanking my shirt over my head. He unbuttoned my jeans and slowly, oh so slowly, pulled me free of them.

I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt and jeans. Using my feet I pushed the jeans down so he only had his boxers on now. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, then slowly kissed his way down to my panty line. He hooked a thumb in each side a pulled them all the way off. I sat up and pulled his boxers off in the same manner.

He was then on top of me again, getting ready. I nodded and Edward slipped into me, us both releasing twin groans at the feeling. I was so tight and he was so big. It was delicious sort of feeling for us as Edward started a slow rhythm. In and out, he went and I matched him in every movement. When he thrust in, I would thrust up.

"Bella," he groaned as his movements sped up. I just cried out his name over and over again in return, pulling at his hair as I slipped my hands down to his shoulders and used them as leverage. "Edward," I cried out as I felt myself spiraling out of control the harder he thrust in. It's like he could read my mind. I didn't have to tell him faster or slower, harder or softer. He knew what I wanted, and he delivered.

"I'm so close," I gasped as the familiar tingling started to travel up my body starting in my toes. Edward's thrusting became frenzied as he gripped onto my hips to thrust harder and deeper each time. We both moaned excessively, as pleasure bombard us. Our bodies crashed into each other with each thrust. The headboard slammed nosily against the wall, but neither of us could care.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as my body convulsed as the orgasm ripped through me. Edward didn't stop he kept thrusting into me as I rode it out. I could quickly feel my next orgasm rising.

"Edward… Edward… m-more, ah…" I panted into his mouth. His hips moved faster, hitting a deeper spot inside of me. I could feel the peel of lighting that ran through my system and I let go of any control I was holding on to.

"Oh… God… Bella… _Bella_, it's too good." I could barely hear him. The sound of my heart thundered. I couldn't hold on; I could barely do anything but scream out his name and other gibberish that made little to no sense.

The shot of adrenaline rushed down my spine, but it was so much stronger than that. I could feel the muscles tense in my legs and my hips bucked upward towards him. Everything inside of me made a warm flow and I could feel everything about him. Each thrust that he delivered, the way he dove even deeper before his body shuddered right above mine and the exact way his hips moved forward. My heart thundered inside of me and I smiled a little. I felt like I was floating, like the world was beneath me and I was on a cloud. Edward was beside me, his hands still on my thighs rubbing them as he panted.

"That was incredible," he stated. "So this is why Esme took off so fast." I stated with a chuckle, I loved that we were always going to be in what people called the 'honeymoon' stage of our marriage. I pulled him up to give him a kiss. Then released him and laid against the pillows biting my bottom lip.

"Bella, if you don't stop biting your lip like that, I don't think I'd be able to stop a round two happening," he growled lightly.

"Edward, if you don't stop rubbing my legs like this, I don't think I'd be able to stop a round three, four, and _five_ happening," I replied back, a little tiredly.

"Go to sleep love, there's time for that later." He said with a grin. He rolled over so I could take my favorite place, my head under his chin and my body molded to his. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_A/N Sorry guys I know its short, I have two midterm papers to also write. I'll try to have another update before the end of the weekend._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: S.M. owns twilight not me, sadly.

Please Read and Review, Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added to your lists. It means a lot to me knowing some people don't think my writing completely sucks. 

So here it goes

Chapter 4

BPOV

Waking from the sweetest dream, I feel the cold stone arms around me tighten. I was ready to allow Edward to know I'm a wake, I pulled myself up to his lips and fervently kiss him, never feeling the urge to open my eyes. I felt his silent chuckle shake the bed and me. I slowly part my eyes to look into his honey toned eyes. "What is so funny mister?" "I wasn't completely sure you where awake love. It wasn't the first time you did that." He responded with yet another laugh.

I could feel my face turning bright red. I buried my face into his chest. He pulled his hand up to my cheek trying to coax my face up, "Bella, love, look at me." "No way" I said muffled by his chest. He then flipped us so I was pressed against the pillows and he was above me. He pulled away so he could see my face; acting quickly I pull the pillow over myself. "Come on Bella, I just want to see your beautiful face. Take the pillow off," he said with a silent laugh.

When I didn't respond I felt his hands start trailing down my body, landing on the square of my stomach that we both knew was my only ticklish spot. He lightly traced it with his fingers causing me to break out into hysteretic. Finally giving up because I now had to pee, pull the pillow off my face give my angel a huge kiss, and when he was distracted enough I wiggled out from under him and ran to the bathroom.

As soon as I was brushing my teeth, a quite knock came at the door. "Can I come in love?" Edward voice filled the room. "Yes" I said muffled by the toothbrush in my mouth. "Alice will be over in a little while with Jasper and dinner for you." "What is she getting?" I asked excited because Alice always knew the exact thing to make my stomach happy. "I believe it was along the lines of sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, egg rolls, and won-ton soup." Edward told me as I rinsed out my mouth. Once I was feeling clean and happy, I pull Edward to me for a huge kiss. "Sometimes I love that little psychic pixie." I mumble against his lips.

I hopped up on the bathroom counter to make it easier for him. His hands slowly traced the lines of my body, landing right at my core. "God, baby. Don't you ever get tire of me?" Edward asked against my lips. I shook my head no with out breaking the kiss.

Edward roughly pushed in to me with no warning. I let out a scream at the pleasure invasion and dug my fingernails into his back. "Oh Edward!" I screamed as his hand found my clit, teasing it mercilessly.

He ground into me hard, fucking me with an intensity I don't think I'd seen from him before, taking us both up and over the edge with lightening speed and I slumped against him as his ragged breath blew on my damp neck.

My breathing was also erratic as I said, "What…was…that?" I took a deep breath. "Not that I minded."

He pulled away, looking thoroughly ashamed. "God Bella, I am so sorry, I just…I don't know what came over me and…"

I silenced him with a finger to his lip. "Shhh…never apologize for loving me Edward. Even when you can't control it. I love it every time we're together."

I hopped off the counter and headed towards the shower pulling Edward along with me. I put the water on hot, and push him in. I shortly followed. We washed each other up; he shampooed my hair, and washed my body. I did the same for him. When we got out it was rounding 7 o'clock. I had to rush because I knew Alice and Jasper would be here any second. Edward helped me find some sweat pants and a tee shirt. As I was walking down the stairs 3 quick raps on the front door caused me to loose my footing, but before I could fall, Edward pulled me back.

"I cant do anything with you can I?" he picked me up and carried me down the stairs. Still holding me bridal style he opened the door for Alice and Jasper. "Bella, we need to find you a house with no stairs!" Alice laughed as she held up my bag of food. "Hungry?" I turned bright red and nodded yes. In a precession we head to the kitchen where Edward finally puts me down in my chair. But refusing any space between us, I don't let go of his neck. "Bella" he chuckles and puts me so I'm sitting on his lap.

"So Alice, how are pre-med classes?" I ask her. "Not bad, given its only the first day. But it's nice to have Jasper with me in my classes." She said grabbing Jaspers hand.

I felt bad for Jasper, I don't think I could ever understand the pain he put himself through just by going to school. I knew how hard it was just sitting in this room with only me. Jasper turned his head slightly to look at me, and said "Don't feel bad for me, I need to learn to build up my tolerance." I turned bright red and hid in Edward's chest, ya he can't read my thoughts be he can read my emotions. "Don't hide Bella, trust me, I don't even have that much trouble around you any more. Like Edward I've become desensitized to you." Edward put his head against mine and took a long breath. "Love, its okay. Yes it's hard on us, but in the long run it's well worth it." He put a finger under my chin and pulled my face to his for a long kiss.

I threw myself into the kiss with a little too much enthusiasm. Alice all a sudden cleared her thought. I pulled away and turned tomato red for the 20ith time today. Edward just laughed and kissed me on the nose. "Ok Bella, we need to go, but you and I are going shopping tomorrow. No arguing, I already know your going to cave." Alice said as she stood up gave me a kiss on the cheek. Jasper grabbed her hand waved goodbye and they were out the door.

"Why do I fell like we keep driving you family out of our house?" I asked Edward with a yawn. "OHHH that's why, and here I thought we were going to have sex again." I said with a slight giggle. He growled and threw me over his shoulder. We got up to the bedroom and he put me down on the floor and was kissing me with fervor.

"I love you." I whispered into his lips. His arms snaked around me and he said, "I love you too." I stretched up for a chaste kiss, and it quickly accelerated. "Edward…" I breathed as his lips traveled down to my neck, suckling roughly. I knew he was probably marking me, but I found it very hard to care at that moment. "Yes…" We quickly shrugged out of our clothes and were back to kiss in less then a minute.

His hands cupped my backside and he tugged me forward, allowing us both to fall to the bed, his body cushioning my fall. I let out a moan as I felt his erection pressing into me and I moved to envelope him. He let out a hiss and said, "God, Bella…yes…" I smiled and started moving my hips, thrusting gently. He rolled us so he was on top of me and I tightened my grip around his waist with my legs as my hands wrapped around his biceps.

I moved my legs higher up his back, and he took the hint as he sat back on his haunches and wrapped my ankles around his neck before pressing down on me again. "Oh shit…" I muttered as his hardened length hit my g-spot over and over again and I felt it, like the tightening of a rubber band and then it snapped and I was flying as I rode out the waves of pleasure.

Edward grunted and let out a long moan as he came right behind me and my head fell back against the pillow limply as my inner walls continued to quake.

"Fuck baby, that was awesome," Edward said as he kissed my brow. I laughed, I wasn't used to Edward cursing, but I suddenly found it very hot. I remember him starting to hum me my lullaby and I was quickly asleep. Something about great sex, his hard body on mine and that lullaby that made it impossible for me to stay awake.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I would love to have you guys read and review my work. If you have anything you would like to see in my story let me know. I'll see what I can do.

Chapter 5

Disclaimer S.M. owns twilight not me, sadly.

BPOV

A few weeks into school, I was finally falling into a pattern. Of course classes were hard, but I was trucking my way through them. More papers, tons of homework, and hours of readings. After school I decided to relax, and I found myself at the mercy of the pixie. Alice had taken me shopping, again. She spent the better part if the afternoon pulling me into designer boutiques and forcing me to try every thing on.

On you twelfth store it was getting close to nine o'clock. I was hungry, tired, and I missed Edward. So I begged Alice to wrap up the trip. "Fine, we're done for now…. But I get another day later so we can finish." Alice said sticking her small tongue out at me. "ALICE, what stores haven't you forced me into today? I doubt there are any left in this state!" I asked incredibly. "Oh, you'll see, Bella, You'll see." This was one of the only times I truly feared my sister.

We finally grabbed our bags and headed out of the store so it could close. Alice Porsche was still a few blocks away when the rain picked up and we got drenched. We continued at my human pace due to the mass amounts of people on the sidewalks. My clothes were completely soaked through once we got to the car. I was freezing. I had started sneezing by the time we got to my house. Edward was immediately at my car door with an umbrella helping me into the house. He gave me a kiss on for head as he pulled me into his arms for a hug. As soon as his lips touched my forehead he let out a loud growl. "What did you do to her Alice?" I pulled away from Edward not because he had scared me, but because he was making me even colder. "Sorry Bella I didn't mean to frighten you." He said stepping away from me. "No, Edward its not that I'm just really cold." I said trying to get his frown lines to disappear. No such luck. He turned back to Alice, who had brought in all of my bags.

"I didn't do anything to her Edward, we got caught in the rain on the way to the car." Alice replied not even looking fazed. "You guys can argue about me with out me, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed." I said followed by a huge cough. "Are you hungry love?" Edward asked me looking really worried. "Not really, but if you bring something up, I'll try to eat." I replied. "Ok, love, I'll be up in a few minutes to help you" He replied giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. I mouthed ok and headed up the stairs.

I quickly got into the shower with the water almost on full heat. I took a longer shower then usual hoping it would warm me up. I got out of the shower using the towel I rapped as much of the heat around me as I could. Looking in the closet I decided to just wear sweats and a hoodie to bed. I hoped all of this would quickly warm me up. No luck.

Out in the room, Edward had just set a bowl of soup on the nightstand. He pulled all the blankets back so I could climb in. Once I was settled, he grabbed the soup and made me eat a few bites before I could convince him I was just tired and wanted to sleep. "Goodnight my love, feel better" Edward said and he tried to walk out of the room. "Hey, where do you think your going?" I asked him as I sat up a little. "I figured I'd sleep in the guest room so you don't get cold in the night." "No Edward, I want you in here with me. I'll cover up in blankets and if you wear sweats and a hoodie to I wont feel a thing. Please? I can't sleep unless you're here. " I said begging him not to leave. "Ok, love. But if you get cold at all tonight let me know right away." He said heading into the closet. I was passed out as soon as he dropped two more blankets on top of me.

The next morning I woke up unable to breath. I sat up trying to breath through my mouth; I slowly climbed out of the bed where I stumbled a little. I was shock to see the room was spinning a little. "Edward" I said in a normal tone, knowing he'd hear me if he was in or around the house. Next thing I knew was he was standing in the doorway. "Morning love, I think you should stay home from school today." "Edward" I said as the rooms picked up spinning faster. "Call Carlisle." Then all went black.

EPOV

I ran and grabbed Bella before she hit the floor. "BABY, Bella wake up. Baby please wake up." I panicked shaking her a little. I quickly scooped her up along with a blanket and ran to the car. I put her in the passenger seat, buckled her, and pulled the car out of the drive way in a matter of seconds. I yanked the cell phone from my pocket and hit Carlisle office number. "Please be at work, please be at work" I chanted over and over again as the phone rang. "Hello?" Carlisle answered. "Dad, Bella passed out. She's been getting sick, then this morning she grabbed her head and passed out. I'm on my way to the hospital, she been out for a few minutes. She has a really high fever." I said as fast as I could. "Get her here as soon as you can, keep a hand on her forehead well have to try to break the fever. I'll meet you at the emergency doors." I quickly flipped the phone shut and put my right hand on Bella's head. God she was burning up. "Stay with me love." I kept up in chant.

I sped into the parking lot of the hospital easily breaking the speed limit by 50 mile an hour. I halted to a stop in front of the door. Carlisle was opening Bella's door and scooping her up. Once in the door he laid her down on a gurney and head down the halls. When I tried to follow a nurse stopped me and told me to wait in the waiting room, that the doctor would come get me if something happened. I finally gave in after yelling at the poor lady for a few minutes. I pulled out my phone and called the family and asked them to come when they could. I asked Alice and Jasper to grab our work from our professors for the next week.

I sat and wait for what felt like hours, I looked down at my watch wondering what was keeping my family. Only to find out it had only been 25 minutes from when I called them. GOD!!! How do humans sit here and do this? A small hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Esme looking just as worried as I was. "Mom" I said and I broke down. If I could cry I would have had not tears left by now. "I can't loose her… Mom. She's my life… I need her." I said in broken sobs. "Shhh, Edward it'll be fine. She will be fine." She pulled my head into her lap and brushed her hands over my hair, calming me.

A little while later the rest of the family arrived and expected me to tell them what was happening. A few minutes after I have told them what happened, my father walked out to the room looking a little bit worn '_she's fine Edward_.' He said in his mind to help calm me so he could tell us what happened. "Well her fever spiked, on top of that her iron was at a very dangerous level. So when she stood up the blood rushed to her head causing her to pass out. We are keeping her for a while to get her iron back up, and make sure her fever doesn't spike again." He said as I hugged him. "You can go see her now son, just be careful she's very tired." I hugged him again and took off to find my love. I walked into her room and had a flash back to when she was in the hospital after James had tried to kill her. I almost lost it there. This was my fault if I didn't leave her in the bed she would have stayed laying down and would have been fine.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, stop it. Stop it now. You are not taking the blame" I hear a weak voice tell me and look up to see My angels eyes open and staring at me with a slight anger. I walked over to her and climbed onto the side of her bed and broke down again. "Shhh baby, I'm ok." She said as she kissed my head. I leaned up and gave her the most passionate kiss I could muster, but was still careful of how weak she was. I pulled away to argue that it was in fact my fault but as soon as my mouth opened, she put her lips to mine.

"I'm fine, Carlisle told me what was wrong me. So you cannot blame yourself. My iron has always been a problem. I didn't realize it had gotten so low. But I now know to make sure it doesn't happen again." She said as she pulled away. "I could have lost you, I can't do that again Bella. I'm not strong enough." I whispered in to her hair to afraid to look into her face. "Your never gonna loose me, if it had been that close you would have changed me, and I'd still be with you. I'd still love you. Most of all I'd still have you." She said into my ear. "For now just stay and rest with me, I'm really tired. Then we can see the rest of your family, because I'm sure you called them and there here." She said with a chuckle. I could only laugh; of course only Bella would be worried about being in the spot light for any reason.

"I love you Bella." I said as she started to fall asleep.

"I love you too, Edward." She mumbled back to me as she fell asleep on my shoulder. Once she was sound asleep I reached over and kissed her on the forehead. The one thing I learned from this day is I have no reservations about changing her. I cannot lose her again our lives are tied together. If one of us parishes the other cannot continue to live on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: S.M. Owns twilight and all the characters sadly.

_A/N: Sorry for the delay folks I've been swamped at work and school. Then my niece got sick so I had to head home for a while to help my sister take care of her. I'll try to update again soon though._

Chapter 6

BPOV

I was forced to stay a few days in the hospital, even though I told the doctors I was fine. The worse part was Edward was agreeing with them that I needed to stay. "EDWARD, I'm fine. I want to go home, have Carlisle talk to them. He can monitor me at home" I whined for hopefully the last time. "Nope, you are staying right here in this bed until your iron is up and the flu is completely gone." He said with his crooked grin. "Please Edward" I looked up at him from under my eyelashes "Please". "Don't you do this to me Isabella Swan, you continue to do that and I'll have to have you on this hospital bed." He said straying. I bit down on my lower lip, that wasn't what I meant to happen but I would take it. "OK, I'll go talk to Carlisle just stop tempting me or we'll never make it home." He said with his eyes bright and excited. He quickly fled the room to find his father.

I sat back in my bed wondering what exactly we would be up to we I got home. I blush just thinking of the possibilities. Running my hands through his hair, pulling him closer, and feeling him move inside me. Got I was already turned on and I wasn't even sure I could go home yet. A few minutes later Edward came back into my room. "He said that he'll make the arrangement to get you out of here but it will still be a little bit." Edward reported. "Well if that's the case then close the door and come here," I said with a little smirk. I put my arm out and pulled him on to the bed on top of me. I kissed him with as much force as I could from under him. He quickly feel deep into the kiss and his hands started roaming my body.

I pushed up on him and sat up. His jaw dropped and his face conveyed shock, nothing more or less. "Maybe that will help hurry things along" I said with a gritting smile. "You are a vixen." He said pulling his hands through his hair. "I'll go see where they are on your release." He said and fled the room. I smiled so largely, enjoying the power I had over my husband.

A few minutes later both Carlisle and Edward reentered my room. Carlisle was pushing a wheelchair. MY smile immediately sank down into a grimace. "I know love, but its hospital policy that you ride in one until your out of the building." Edward said trying to get me to cheer up.

"Edward did you bring me any clothes? I cant really go home in a hospital gown." I asked grimacing even further when I saw the look he had on his face. "Now now Bella, that's what I'm here for!" Alice bounced into the room holding a large bag labeled Channel. I quickly pull my pillow up over my head, hoping to either smother myself or wake up from this dream. A cold hand reached out and took min slowly pulling the pillow away. Edward's cool lips reached up and met mine. "Lets get you home." He whispered into my ear. I could only muster a simple okay, with how my body was over reacting from his touch. Both Edward and Carlisle stepped out of the room to give me some privacy while I changed.

Alice bounced over to my bed and hopped up on the end pulling a black velvet tracksuit with a silk tank top out of the bag. "God Alice I didn't know channel made sweats." I said with a slight smirk. I looked over the outfit in shock. It was and outfit I could love. "Well don't get used to it, one day I will win and sweats will be a thing of the past in your closet." Alice said with a slight but wicked grin.

I quickly pulled the out fit on as Alice went to get my husband to let him know I was ready to go home. The second he stepped back into the room I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. I gave his a hard and deep kiss, I could hear Alice snickering in the background, I figured she saw what I was about to do. I leaned up and kissed his on the nose the pushed him hard back wards so he landed in my wheelchair. As he tried to stand up I quickly sat down on his lap and curled into his chest. He opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by my finger. "No, no. You said I had to ride in a wheelchair until I was outside the hospital, you never said I had to ride alone." I shot him a quick smirk and kissed him again. As Alice started to move towards the elevators with the orderly at hand, Edward's arms tightened around me. "I love you my little vixen." He whispered into my ear, and then promptly began to suck on the lobe of it. I shifted my weight so I could grind down on to his very hard erection. He hissed as quietly as possible and picked up his attention to my ear and neck.

Once we where at the parking structure, Alice went to bring the Volvo around for us. I started to stand once I saw it, but Edward was too quick. He pulled me up bridal style and head towards the car. Once he had me safely in the front seat Alice traded places with him. She came over to my side of the car kissed me on the cheek and said bye.

A minute later we were speeding along the highway on our way home. I had been 2 full days since I was home and I really missed it. "When you get home you might want to call Charlie, he's been very worried about you." Edward stated. "Your right, maybe we should put off going home then" I said with a wicked grin, I place one hand on Edward's thigh and slowly started moving it up and down. He chuckled and dipped his head down and pressed his lips to my own. Good God. I'd never get tired of kissing this man.

A song popped into the radio at that precise moment, a certain part of the song fit so well with Edward and I that I couldn't help but sing it.

"_Doesn't count that the room is spinning, nothing to lose tonight, they both are winning. And they fall in love as they fall in bed, they sing."_

I heard Edward chuckle quietly from where he sat and I shot him a grin. "It sounds a lot like us, doesn't it?" He asked with a smile. I nodded. "Yeah, it does."

After at least ten more minutes of driving, we reached our destination. With a smile I turned into a side road that led to a dead end, but it was really pretty. The full moon illuminated the beach that we had parked near, the waves rolled against the sand with a sparkly grace. I thought it was beautiful. Edward let out a grin, I smirked and climbed across the console in-between us, swinging my left leg over his waist and settling against him, I gasped quietly at the hardness in his jeans that was pressing against my suddenly heated center. God, what this man does to me.

A violent shudder rolled across his body, shaking us in the most incredible way. I didn't get another chance to speak for Edward pulled my head back and crashed his lips to my own. We fumbled to get comfortable, Edward moved the seat so that he was lying back slightly, and we were in a position where we would be pretty much hugging. I loved it.

Edward reached under my pants and pulled them and the all too familiar midnight blue boy shorts down my legs. He kept the shirt and tank top on to provide us with some sort of cover. While he worked on kicking his pants and boxers down his legs, I made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, trailing my nails down the sexy skin of his stomach, smiling when it contracted under my gentle touch.

Edward groaned and grabbed my hips; he lifted me up slightly, shifted his hips and slammed me down, sheathing himself in me in one smooth thrust. The sudden burst of pleasure was overwhelming, my mouth shaped itself into an 'O' as I tipped my head back. I felt Edward's lips on my neck and I hummed in pleasure, rocking my hips and whimpering. Edward lifted me up and then guided me back down; we both knew I was unable of setting a rhythm right now. I slid up and down his length with ease, breathy pants rushing past my lips.

Edward grunted from under me, which caused me to tilt my head forward and press my lips to his. His tongue snaked past my lips, and then slipped back out again, keeping the same motion as his hips. When he pulled me down the next time I rolled my hips, creating a whole new sensation. We knew we weren't going to last long.

I moved my hips as Edward guided me, applying more pressure where I wanted. Our lips never disconnected, sometimes we were kissing, other times we were just breathing heavily into the others mouth. When my stomach began to tighten, I squeezed my legs around his hips, contracting around him slightly. He hissed in pleasure and picked up the speed.

"Edward, oh _God! _Edward!" I breathed into his mouth.

"Bella! You feel _incredible! _I love how you feel around me! So _good_!" He groaned.

I contracted around him again, stronger this time. "OH…God …" I gasped. "I love you."

He slammed me down against him again. "I love you, too." Was all he managed before we toppled over the edge and into oblivion.

I trembled and whimpered as I came, stars bursting behind my eyes. I felt Edward tense under me; he kissed me with fervor as he came with me.

Once we came down from our highs, I collapsed against him and his arms wrapped around me.

"That was incredible." Edward breathed. "I don't think I'll be able to live without you, my beautiful Bella." I smiled and curled closer against him. "You won't have to. I love you, Edward." Life was perfect.

"Maybe we should continue this at home now, love" He pulled me into a kiss as we started to re-clothe ourselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: S.M. owns Twilight not me sadly.

Chapter 7

EPOV

Classes, they are so repetitive that this is like a form of slow undulating torture. If it's true that I don't have a soul and was meant for hell then going to school for over 100 years should be some type of penance. Sitting here I could not bring myself to care about introduced species or what ever the professor is droning on about. Instead I use this time to stare at the angel that is sitting on my left hand side with her hand resting on my leg. Her perfection could never be mastered or duplicated. Finally the bell that signals the end of class sounded. The class never held my attention but now I get to be with my love alone for the rest of the day. Stats class was canceled some family emergency or another. I watched her quickly throw her notebook, books, and pencils into her messenger bag Alice just bought her. She grabbed my hand as she gathers everything.

'_Seriously_ _being the hot and married should be illegal. Maybe she'd be up for an affair.'_

I quickly scan the room to put a face to the thoughts that just broke my attention from my angel. I found one guy staring at Bella, with other thought giving him away. His eyes darted to mine and he quickly looked away. Ok if that's how he want to play. I pulled Bella to me and give her a powerful kiss. Normally I'm not a huge fan of public displays of affection, but this guy need to learn whom she belonged to. We kissed for a long minute and it gradually got even more powerful and deep. She finally pulled away so she could catch her breath. She looked at me deep in the eyes, I got lost in those pools of brown chocolate. "Not that I minded, but what was that all about?" she asked. "It was nothing love." I told her. I could tell right away that she knew I was lying. She quickly scanned the room like had just done, her eyes met the same guy whose thoughts had become so vile it took all my strength to let him keep his head.

"OHH, I see now. Are you JELOUS Edward?" she asked with a giggle. "Nope, just trying to educate him on what is mine." I answered kissing her nose. I pulled her closer to me and in one movement picked her up and tossed her on my shoulder. "Edward" she chuckled at me as I started out of the classroom. I nodded my head in the joker direction as we headed out of the class, feeling that he was behind us I said to Bella loud enough for him to hear. "Let get you home and back into our bed." I could only hear her giggle; the guys thought were quickly directed elsewhere. Her fingers tracing light patterns on my back as we made it to my car. I put her in the front seat and got into the car.

Bella scooted over in her seat so she could lean over and kiss my ear and neck. "I love jealous Edward, he sooo sexy." She whispered into my ear. I growled and hit the accelerator further. The car was approaching 120 mph. I couldn't wait to get this vixen home and make love to her. I had to slow down as I pulled on to our street. I then noticed a car in our driveway, not one of my family's. I listened to a deep grumbling but low 'voice' as we made it further down the street. CRAP. Charlie. "Love I'm afraid that our afternoon activities will have to be on delay for a little while." Her face looked confused until she saw the car in the distance. "Who?" She asked. "Charlie" I told her. "Crap, Is he alone?" was her next question. I listened again she was right he wasn't. Jacobs thoughts were being blocked somewhat but he was there. "Jacob too." I told her straight. "Oh" was all I got from her. After the scene he made at our wedding Bella has not talk to him or about him since. I knew that she missed her friend, but she also realized Jacob did not want to be just her friend. "Oh well lets see what there here for, so I can get you into bed later." She said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

I pulled into our drive way and into the garage. As I parked Charlie got out of the pick up, and went to open Bella's door. "Baby, I've missed you so much." He pulled her into a large hug. I walked over and once he released her wound my arm around her waist. He reached out to shake my hand "Son" he said. It was nice that he was finally accepting that I was Bella's choice and I wasn't going anywhere. Jacob finally began to emerge from the car.

"So what brings you guys to this side of the country, did I know you where coming?" Bella asked looking really confused. "No, Bells. The station decided to send me here for a law enforcement convention." He told his daughter to help elevate the topic. Jacob finally made his way over to us. "Hey, Jacob" Bella nodded in his direction, not showing any type of emotion towards him. Charlie pulling her attention back to him said "Well I wanted to see my baby before we head out to the hotel." I watched as Bella's face fell a little. "Why don't you guys stay in our guest rooms? That way you and Bella can spend more time together" I asked Charlie. I knew Bella was missing her father and would love this. "Yes, dad. Please stay here." She agreed with me, as I knew she would.

We brought their bags and our book bags into the house I Showed them to their rooms while Bella began to make dinner for them. I showed Charlie to the largest guest room then show Jacob to the one furthest from Bella's and my room. I knew nothing would probably happen now that they were staying with us, but just in case. I figured with the thick walls and his super hearing; he'd hear no noise from our room.

I left them to get settled and went to help Bella with dinner. "After dinner I think we need some 'alone' time." She said into my ear. I pulled her in for a kiss. She stretched up on her tiptoes to make the kiss last longer.

'Oh god, her dad drags me here with him. Now I'm gonna have to look at that'

"Jacob" I say still with my lips on Bella's. I pull away and we both look over at him. "Sorry my thoughts are what they are. I wasn't my choice to be here, your dad thought it would be a good idea for us to try and make up." Jacob mumbled out. I looked down at Bella and her anger was very apparent on her face, even though it would only come out as kitten type anger. "Jacob, You tried to ruin my wedding. You hurt me. You insulted my husband. You insulted my family. You butted in on a matter that's no of your business. So "we" do not have to make up, you do. You where in the wrong." Bella vented.

'_Crap she's pissed.'_

"Bells look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a scene at your wedding. I didn't mean to hurt you; some times it's hard to control my emotions. I don't want a wedge in between us and trying to be friends. I have a hard time adjusting to the fact you are practically going to kill yourself to be with a guy." Jacob said in a level voice.

"Jake I know you don't understand my decisions, but I love Edward. I want to be with him. I don't want to fight anymore; lets just try being long distance friends. This will make it easier on you when I wont be around any more." Bella gave up with a sigh. Then called "CHARLIE DINNER" as loud as she could. Jacob looked like he was going to protest but gave up.

I went to the cupboards and pulled out the plates, glasses, and the sliver ware. Bella help me set the table as Jacob took a seat and Charlie walked down the stairs. "Mmmm Bells it smells great. I miss your cooking" Charlie said as he found a seat. I sat down next to Bella and pretended to eat the lasagna she put in front of us. I carefully shifted to a napkin when Charlie wasn't looking. After a few servings for both Charlie and Jacob they both looked rather tired.

Jacob called it a night first heading up to his room, as Charlie headed to the living room to watch the game for a while. Bella and I both excused ourselves to our room, because we had early classes in the morning. The second Bella had me in the room she pushed me up against the door. She pulled away from me saying she needed a human moment. I let her scurry off to the bathroom. I push up a blanket against the floor at our doorway to block most of our noises.

"Edward." Bella's sweet, quiet voice replied. I turned towards the sound of her voice, my jaw almost dropped to the floor at what met my eyes.

Bella stood, leaning against the wall that was next to the bathroom door, the moonlight illuminating her incredible body. She wore a black, lacy nightgown that stopped mid-thigh and had tiny little spaghetti straps over her shoulders. The way it sat made it push her breast up; I almost had a heart attack, not the easiest of things to do.

My eyes locked with hers and within a matter of seconds, I had crossed the room and pushed her back against the wall. My lips crashed into hers as we reached for each other, Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms wound around my neck. I groaned when she grinded her hips against my already painfully hard arousal.

"God, Bella." I groaned as she attacked my neck.

"Shirt. Off. _Now._" She growled against my skin.

I leaned back slightly so that I could yank my shirt up and over my head, I tossed it somewhere, I didn't pay attention to where it landed. I hissed in absolute pleasure as Bella ran her fingers down my stomach, sparks shooting across my skin. I leaned forward and latched my lips onto her neck, sucking on the skin there.

"Edward." She gasped, her breath coming in sharp pants, her legs tightened around my waist. I grinned against her skin, before I started to suck harder. She cried out and threw her head back, her fingers rapidly attempting to grasp onto something at the sensation. When I pulled away from her neck I looked up at her, she smirked at me, her red lips begging to be kissed. "What do you think?" She asked, motioning to her outfit.

"I think…that it would look just as good off of you as it does on." I grinned. "Is this why you went shopping with Alice and Rose the other day?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. "I wanted to surprise you."

I hooked my fingers under the hem of the nightgown before I pulled it over her head. I groaned when I looked over her beautiful body. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She chuckled quietly. "Edward, you're wearing too many clothes."

With that, she pushed my pants and boxers down with her feet. I stepped out of them and pushed her against the wall again, she wrapped her legs tighter around my waist, moaning when I brushed against her. My legs almost buckled at the electricity that flowed through my body.

"Edward," she gasped, her back arching, pressing our chests together. "Good God, I need you inside me. Please." She begged.

I smiled down at her. "I can deny you nothing." I whispered before I pushed her down on the bed and I thrust my hips forward, plunging into her wet heat, I filled her to the hilt and she cried out in pleasure. "Shhh love, your father is in the house and Jacob is down the hall." I whispered in her ear. Her hands fisting in my hair, she pulled my face to hers as our mouths collided. She pulled back a little and said "Oh well, my house. I can be loud if I want to."

I eased myself out slightly before thrusting forward again, my eyes rolling back into my head. Her grip around me was so tight. I couldn't help but wonder how she did it. I kept my steady pace as we kissed heatedly.

Bella's hips bucked up to meet mine halfway and I groaned into her mouth. She nibbled on my bottom lip and I lost it.

I held her hips with my right hand, bracing my left hand next to her head before I slammed into her, earning another small scream. Our hips rocked together, desperately racing towards that incredible feeling of release.

"Edward," she gasped, "Harder, oh God! So close… so…!"

I growled into her ear. "You're so tight, Bella. Take me sweetheart…let go."

"_Mmmm!" _She moaned, biting down on her bottom lip. I shifted her hips slightly, hitting her at a completely different angle. Her eyes shot open and her mouth shaped itself into a beautiful 'O' as I slid in that much deeper, deeper than I ever thought possible. "Ahh… _ahh! _Edward."

"Cum for me, Bella." I breathed, staring straight into her dark, heavy lidded eyes.

That sent her over the edge.

She clenched around me as she shook with the incredible force of her orgasm. Her climax triggered my own and I stilled my movements, releasing inside her as she continued to contract and relax around me. We lay on the bed trying to relax. "I think I need a shower, Edward. Would you care to join me?"

I picked her up off the bed and carried her into the bathroom. Set her down and turned the water on. Bella stepped into the water. I went to go get her clothes and towels for us. I stepped in a few minutes later. Her back was to me. She let out a little scream as my arms wrapped around her and then she turned to slap my arm. "You scared me!"

I chuckled. "I'm sorry," I said as I bent to suckle on the concave of her collarbone. "Am I forgiven?"

"Nope"

Ouch. Apparently Bella knew how to hold a grudge. I ran my hands over her soap-slicked body. One went north to palm one perfect breast, while the other traveled south to tangle in her curls. I moved in circles over her clit and breathed into her ear, "Am I forgiven yet?"

She let out a sexy little moan and slumped back against me. "No." But her reply was breathy.

I chuckled as I gently slid two fingers into her while my thumb moved over her bundle of nerves. "How about now?" I asked, keeping my voice low and sensual.

She moaned again and bucked her hips. I let out a hiss as I came to full attention, pressing against her lower back. "Come on Bella, I did mean to frighten you." "Where did you go, you where supposed to be in her with me the whole time." She whined. "I was getting our stuff for after the shower. "

She didn't reply, but she did grind her ass up against me as I continued teasing her with my fingers. "I'm still mad at you," She said pouty as her muscles clenched on my fingers. "But if you don't make love to me right now I'll never forgive you."

I growled in her ear as I turned her and pushed her up against the tile wall. My lips hungrily attacked hers and her hands fisted in my hair as my hands traveled down to cup her ass. Like last night, she gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I let out a groan and said, "God I love you"

"I love you too" She said. I slide into her. We both moaned at the contact. She was hot and wet and tight and I had to clamp down on my urge to just go wild and fast with her until I came.

I managed to control my breathing as I moved and she eagerly twisted her hips, adding to the delicious friction we were creating. My lips traveled back down her neck and I began suckling there.

She let out a moan and said, "Edward…I'm…"

I knew I was close, so I picked up my pace slightly and we came together, our moans mingling in the steam from the shower. I staggered slightly and put my back against the wall to hold part of our weight.

Her head was in the crook of my neck and she said, "I love taking showers with you"

I chuckled and as I lowered her back to put her feet back on the tile floor of the shower. We washed up then got out and got dressed. The clock said it was only 10, but looking at Bella I could see that see wasn't going to make it much longer. After she put her clothing on, I picked her up and put her in the bed. I pulled the covers over her then climbed into bed with her. After a few minutes of me humming her lullaby, she was sound on my chest.

One of Jacob's thoughts caught my attention. ' _He better know just how lucky he_ _is' _

I whisper to myself. "I really am the luckiest man in the world". I lay there watching the love of my life sleeping next to me and realized that this truly was heaven.

_A/n: I brought in the boyfriend to help me write this chapter. I felt it needed a little bit more masculinity to it. Edward's point of view towards male attention towards Bella is hard for me to understand. So he helped me out there. Please Review._


	8. Chapter 8

A/n this may be the last update for a bit, exams are starting and I have to move out of my apartment for summer. I'll try to find some time to update. But I make no promises.

Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming I love them.

Chapter 8

BPOV

Charlie's convention was 2 weeks long, and I loved having all this time with my father. Edward, Jacob, and dad would bunker down in the living room and watch any type of sports that were on. I could even keep up with what sport, or who was playing whom, or who won. While they spent yet another afternoon in the living room, I headed off to the kitchen to make lunch for dad and Jacob. This is one of those days that I'm grateful that Edward doesn't eat human food. I have had enough trouble keeping those two fed, that I didn't even want to imagine having another to feed too. I don't think I would be able to handle feeding 3 boys.

I was just slipping the last grilled cheese into the griddle when I felt my favorite pair of strong cold arms wrap around my waist. He slowly slipped his lips down to my neck to kiss the spot right under my ear. He then led a trail of kisses down my neck. I turned to face him so I could get a proper kiss from this gorgeous man. I threw myself fully into the kiss but after a minute or so of it wolf whistles and cheers echoed in the kitchen. I looked pass Edward to see his whole family standing in our kitchen, Jacob and Charlie in the doorway.

I buried my beet red face into Edward's chest. Emmett being Emmett was the first to say something.

"God Bells, you really shouldn't do that in here. We all know you to well, and we don't need you setting your hair on fire." If it was possible I blushed even darker, and Edward laughed. I bopped him in the chest and saw Rose smack Emmett in the head. I Turned to quickly remove the sandwich from the burner so Emmett could pick on me for that. I placed it on the plate before it was burned. I felt Edwards arms tighten around me again, his cold lips at my ear with his breath sending tingles down my spine. "Love, don't be embarrassed everyone expects this from us, we're married. We don't have to hide." I quickly glanced towards Charlie who seemed pretty at ease. "Charlie is happy to see that your happy baby" he whispered to me. He put his hand under my chin and pulled me up for another kiss. Emmett and Jasper let out another round of cheers, but where quickly silenced by smacks to the head. "Owww Alice!" Jasper whined. "Aww come on mom, Damn Rosie that hurt." Emmett bellowed out. Charlie let out a loud round of laughter and was join by everyone else in the room other then the two boys.

We all made it into the living room and I gave Charlie and Jacob the sandwiches and chips I made up for them. For Charlie's sake I asked if anyone else would like any thing. I quickly got no thanks from everyone but Emmett who asked "What ya got, bells, any thing good?" I was about to come up with a smart ass remark for him when I noticed him trying to stop Rose from hitting him yet again. Edward was glairing his brother down, Esme and Carlisle looked like they were fighting back a round of laughter. Charlie and Jacob were so in to the game they didn't even notice. Alice and Jasper were over in the far corner playing card ignoring us all.

We all made it a few hours like this before we started breaking away in two to head home. By 9 there was only Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, and I. We decided to put a movie in. I only made it through the opening credits to 'There's Something About Mary' before I fell asleep on Edward's lap. I woke up a little while later in my bed, from the light outside I could tell it was still late in the night. I rolled over to find Edward only to find out he wasn't in my bed. I kept felling around knowing there would be a note for me. Bingo, my hand brushed against it, I used my cell phone to light up the note so I could read it.

"Love, Went hunting with Rose and Em. I'll be back in the morning to take you to class. Go back to sleep and dream only pleasant things. I love you my one and only - Edward."

I slowly pulled myself out of the bed to head over to the closet. I found one of Edward's shirts and put it on instead of mine. The only hope of going back to sleep tonight was to at least have his scent around me. I finally drift off. I woke with a start when the alarm clock sounded. Funny Edward, he turned the volume up so I would have get up and turn it off to go back to sleep. I headed off to my shower and to my clothes. I pulled a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and flip-flops on. I decide to do my hair up in a casual disarray of curls; it actually looked nice. I put lip-gloss on and went to find my textbooks. I was very surprise when I realized Edward still was not home. The next moment my cell phone went off on the bedside table. I scooped it up. "Hello?" "Good morning love. I'm sorry I'm running late due to Em and Rose, You'll have to drive yourself to class today." Edwards voice told me. "That's ok, you get to talk to me while I'm driving then." I said with a smile. I walked out to the garage and unlocked my car.

I hopped in and started it up. Something wasn't right; the cars engine was too quite. I put it into reverse to back out as soon as I touched the gas pedal the car shot backward. Thank god Charlie and Jacob left earlier to see the sights or their rental would had been history. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, What did you do to my car???" I yelled into the phone. "I didn't do a thing to your car love. Rose on the other hand may have made the improvements I asked her to make." I let out a loud shout. At this point I was upset, I loved my car the way it was. Rose's 'fix' job made it too fancy.

"Are you upset love?" Edward asked in a wary voice. "Truthfully right now, yes Edward I am. You had no right Edward, I loved my car the way it was." "I'm sorry love, I just wanted it to work its best for you." That statement melt away some of my anger. "Lets just talk about this later Edward, I'm on campus so I should go." "I see you later love." I ended the phone call as I pulled into a parking space.

I headed of to my only class today, biology. In class we were assigned a group project. Edward and I would be working with a girl Liz would barely ever show to class, and a guy Jay who sat behind us. When class ended I was still wondering where Edward was when jay stopped me so we could figure out a time to meet and work on your project. We finally found a good time and I started out of the class, but as soon as I took a step I tripped over a leg of a chair. Before I had a chance to fall far jay grabbed me and pulled me back. I looked up to see Edward come running down the isle and pulled me out of jay's arms. I turned and thank jay, only to notice Edward glairing at him. I said a quick good bye and pulled Edward out of the room.

"What was that Edward?" I asked very confused. "He had his hands all over you, did he have you stay after class so he could hit on you?" Edward almost shouted at me. "No, he stopped me from falling, and we stayed after class to discuss the class project, he's in our group." I said finally getting angry with Edward. "His thoughts were vile." I stopped his right there. "Oh no you don't. Do not use his thoughts against him that's not fair. You cant help thinking some things and it isn't fair to read his mind then get angry with him." With that I stomped towards my car. Edward trailed after me. "Bella, don't be mad. Can we at least talk about it?" "Not right now Edward, I'm angry with you. First you tell your sister to defile my car, then you were a jerk to guy who was nothing but nice to me. Just leave me alone for a while." I got in my car started it and set off for home. I knew Edward was behind me the whole way but I wouldn't look back at him. Once I got to the house I went inside, said a grouchy hello to Charlie and head for the bedroom. I heard Dad ask Edward what was wrong and Edward explained the best he could before I slammed the bedroom door and locked it.

I decided to take a bubble bath to help me relax. I stayed like that till the bath water-cooled and the clock said it was around 5. I pulled my pajamas and made my way to the bedroom only to find someone there wait for me. "He send you?" I asked. "Yup, my brothers a dumb ass, but he is very sorry." Alice reported to me. "Can we let me be angry for a little while longer?" I asked. "Sure no problem, that's why I brought you this." She handed me a bag of Chinese food and assured me she feed the other two humans. We curled up in my bed and watched movies until 10, when she finally left me. As she hopped out the window she said "forgive him already, I know your going too." Then I realized I wasn't really mad. I was just hurt that Edward didn't think I was capable for dealing with things myself. I knew in that moment the fight was over.

I went over to the bedroom door unlocked it and opened it. Edward was sitting in the doorframe. "I'm so sorry love, I over reacted. Please forgive me." He said with sorrow true on his face. I pulled his hand up and he stood up. I pulled him into the room and closed the door. "Yes Edward I forgive you. I was just a little mad, I just need to know you trust my opinions on things." He pulled me into a tight hug. "Of course I trust your opinions, that's why I had Rose put your car back the way you like it. I also plan on apologizing to Jay next class." "Thank you Edward." I leaned up and kissed him. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. "Plus if it makes you fell better, you father threaten to shoot me if I didn't make you fell better by morning." To that I had to giggle. "I love you so much Bella, I'll try to do bet-" I cut him off saying "Shut up." Edward looked shocked and thought we were going to fight again. I kissed him on the lips and said "Shut up and make love to me this instant."

"I love you Bella," He said, his voice slightly strained at the admission.

I smiled softly up at him and said, "I love you too Edward. So much."

"Even when I'm being a dick?" He asked with a small smile.

"_In spite _of you being a dick." I corrected.

He chuckled at that and kissed me again. His hands roamed over me even as his lips stayed firmly attached to mine and in no time at all he had me panting in longing. I reached for the button on his jeans and he pulled my hand away. "Eh, eh, eh. This is about you tonight. Remember?"

He said as he crouched over me again, each sensuous line of his body aligning with mine. His hands went to my pajama pants, pulling them down my body, gasping as he realized I wasn't wearing underwear. I decide after my bath to not put any on and just be as comfortable as possible.

He smiled again and said, "Naughty Bella not wearing any panties. You know, that's an incredible turn on." He backed away again, just shy of my center and pulled me to a sitting position, taking off my tank top. When I was lying exposed for him, he stood and looked me over. I blushed at the close examination and a predatory gleam took over his eyes and he licked his lips, causing the slight wetness between my legs to grow exponentially and I felt myself leak out onto the bed sheet.

"You look amazing love," He told me as he settled himself down between my legs. He looked up and our eyes met. "Are you ready baby?" He asked me huskily.

I was beyond speech at this point, so I merely nodded and came unraveled as his tongue took one gentle swoop of my lips. I cried out and felt myself crawling up to the edge of sweet release.

His tongue began to move in circles; taunting, teasing me, and taking me just to the edge before backing off to kiss my thighs, my stomach, biting the sensitive skin behind my knees, and then diving back into my center, plunging his tongue into me. I let out a scream and rode out the orgasm with a long groan.

He chuckled and pulled away, but he wasn't done with me yet. No, he was not about to be finished with his groveling. "Ready for phase two love?" He asked me as he picked up a pillow.

I nodded, unsure of what he was going to do now. He smiled at me and lifted my bottom, firmly planting the pillow under it. _Odd…I wonder what he's going to…_but that thought was cut off as two fingers forced themselves into me as his tongue once more swirled around my clit.

The shock of the sensations forced my second orgasm from me and I screamed out once more. But he didn't stop there. He kept going, pumping his fingers into me, stretching me as his tongue joined them inside me as the thumb of his other hand worked my clit. I came again, long and hard, bucking my hips into his face as my hands fisted into his hair, holding him to me, riding out the awesome sensations. I didn't want him to stop as I was battered with feelings.

He pulled away from me again and I lay there panting, my eyes still rolled back in my head. I felt him move in for one last gentle lick before he stood. My eyes followed him as he stripped off his shirt and toed out of his shoes before sliding his pants and underwear to the floor.

This time it was _I _who licked their lips as I held my hands out to him. "Edward…"

He came to me then and I felt his weight settle gently over me. "Baby I love you so much," He said softly.

I took his face in my hands, a gesture I used to show my true affection, and tenderly took his lips with mine. My taste mingled with his own on his tongue and I greedily sucked it, reveling in the flavor. Did I really taste that good? Or was it because it was mixed with Edward's own uniquely sweet flavor? Whatever…it was delicious and I let out a moan.

I felt his tip at my core and I bucked my hips, signaling my eagerness to be joined with him.

He responded, sliding easily into me and I eagerly wrapped my legs around him as my hands went to his hair once again. He stroked slow, sensually, softly building us up to our peak together.

I rocked my hips with him, the height of the pillow under me adding to our sensations and it seemed as though with every stroke he hit _that spot _inside me that drove me slowly insane. I felt myself being backed to the precipice and I said, "Edward, I'm…"

He grunted and said, "Right there with you baby," And together, wrapped in each other, we fell.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry guys please dont hate me I realize its been a while since the last update. I got the stomach flu, and being the good boyfriend is he took care of me. But then he got it, and I took care of him. Throw finals in there we've been busy. This chapter is a bit long to make up for being such a slacker.

Disclaimer: S.M. owns not be sadly. I would pay anything for Edward, and my boyfriend know it  .

Chapter 9

Today was a sad day for me. Charlie's convention was over, and we had to take him and Jake to the airport. First we dropped off their rental car then headed towards the airport. Jake got out and grabbed his bags, Edward being the good husband he is, grabbed Charlie's so Dad and I could walk with our arms around each other. We finally reached security where we had to leave them.

"You need to promise me that you will come back for Christmas, I would love to have a Christmas with you and mom here with me." I told him. "Deal if you come home for Thanksgiving with your husband in tow." I quickly stifled a giggle at the thought of being able to "tow" Edward anywhere. Plus the thought of how Edward would hide eating thanksgiving dinner would be straight out hilarious. "I think I can talk Edward into it." I told Charlie with a big smile. I loved the idea that in a few weeks I could be home in Forks for a few days. "Ok Kid, we've got to go. I love you Bells." "I love you to dad, Remember Sue Invite for dinner, Take her up on it. I better not find out from the pizza guy when I come home that you order everyday." I told him with a smirk. I quickly tickled my stomach, "Fine, bells. Edward" He said holding his hand out for Edward's hand.

"You take care of my baby, or the thing I told you when you where fighting will still stand" I chuckled at the thought of my dad trying to shoot Edward. Edward just smiled and shook Charlie's hand. "Yes Sir, I'll take good care of her sir." Edward said with the utmost sincerity. Jacob Stepped up and held his hand out to me, I ignored it and gave him a hug. I didn't last long but it felt right, better then a handshake would have.

I looked over at Edward to gauge his reaction; he was a little stiff but didn't look angry or upset. Jacob said a quick goodbye then headed into security. "Have a safe flight Dad." I told him "And be sure to call me when you get home, Ok." "Yes, Bells I'll call you" he said with a chuckle. One more hug from him and he followed after Jacob.

I wasn't as sad as I thought I would be seeing them go, but it still hurt a little. I turned to Edward and took his hand. I looked up into his eyes, lust and desire were definitely burning there. He kissed me quickly then scooped me up throwing me over his shoulder. "And what do you think you are doing Mr. Cullen?" I asked him as I trace patterns on his back. "Home" was the only answer I got from him. "Oh, why home?" I asked teasing him. "Bed" I laughed at that. I loved this monosyllabic caveman act that he was playing at right now. It was without a doubt turning me on. "And what do you plan on doing on that bed?" I asked. "Sex." As he said that he dropped me in the car, and was on the road before I had my seat belt on. "Goodness you act if we haven't had sex in months, rather then a day." I told him. He lean over to whisper into my ear. "I want you so bad love that I'm trying so hard to not pull this car over and make love to you on the highway." I had to stifle a moan, but he still heard it, and he hit the accelerator even more.

"You know before Christmas, we may want to have Esme Soundproof the rooms. That way you will never have to be so deprived again." I joked with a giggle. "That's not a bad idea" he said. I leaned over to kiss his neck and he whipped the car into the driveway. He was at my door and had me in the house in less then 20 seconds.

He exhaled in relief. "Oh, thank God." As we hit the bedroom

I stretched up on my toes to press my lips to his. "Now we have to make up for lost time." I mumbled against his lips.

I felt him smile. "I couldn't agree more." He replied, shrugging his shirt off.

I pressed my hands against his chest and traced my fingers over his abs, the muscles quivered under my fingers. Edward reached around to unhook my bra while I undid his belt. When the two pieces of clothing fell we moved to the bed, Edward crashed his lips to mine again and we tumbled onto the mattress. The way we landed made my head tip back against the pillows; Edward was nestled in-between my legs, our chests pressed together. The feeling was overwhelming.

Edward trailed his hands down my sides again, smiling when my eyes rolled back into my head. I was able to look at him again when his hands stopped; it was then that I realized that his fingers were hooked under the sides of my boy shorts, his golden eyes asking permission to take them off. I smiled and lifted my right leg, carefully pushing his black boxers down with my foot. He slowly tugged the dark blue lace from my hips; I kicked them from my feet when they were down far enough. A heavy sigh passed my lips when our bare skin touched.

He cupped my cheek and turned my head back so that I could look at him. "You, Isabella Marie Cullen, are the most incredible, beautiful, most perfect woman I have ever met." He rested his forehead against my own and stared into my eyes. "Why didn't we do this earlier today?" I asked giggling.

He chuckled. "I guess we were building up to it."

I smirked up at him. "And now I can't wait any longer." I shifted my hips slightly so that he was pressed against my entrance. The sensation made my toes curl.

His eyes darkened as he very slowly pushed forward. Our eyes met as we very slowly became one instead of two. With that, he thrust forward and I gasped quietly. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I adjusted to him. He was very, _very _well endowed. I was ecstatic to know that I was the only one that would ever get to be with him this way.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know," I breathed. "I love you, too."

With that, he started to move. He pulled out and then pushed back in, the sensation made both of us gasp. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down so that I could crash my lips to his. The action made his thrusts pick up and I gasped into his mouth, he took the opportunity and plunged his tongue in.

My legs wrapped around his waist, providing us with a different angle and allowing Edward to slide in that much deeper. My back arched and he smiled against my lips, when the kiss broke my eyes slid down, taking in the delicious V of his hips before they locked onto where we were joined. I only stared for half a second before I was looking up at him again.

He smiled down at me, not stopping his quick thrusts, I felt my stomach tighten and I moaned.

"See something you like?" He asked, breathless.

My eyes fluttered closed and my breath came in a shaky gasp. "Maybe." I replied.

He chuckled and grabbed my hips, pulling them up as he thrust down, so that I met him halfway. The new angle made me scream, rather loudly I might add. But Edward seemed to like it because his thrusts became faster and harder as we both neared release.

"Do it again." He breathed, thrusting into me again.

"Do what?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"Scream." He replied. "Scream for me, Bella."

All I could manage was a weak whimper as our hips crashed together yet again.

"Bella," he growled, plunging insanely deep. "_Fuck! _Scream for me, Bella."

"Edward." I gasped.

"Scream it, Bella."

"EDWARD!" I screamed, my back arching up off the mattress as my orgasm pulsed through my body, my toes curled and stars danced behind my eyes. I heard Edward call my name as he stilled above me, holding my hips against him as he gave into the bliss of his own orgasm.

After a few moments, Edward's arms gave out and he fell onto me, still keeping the entirety of his weight off me so as not to crush me. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair and he hummed against my neck, his hips rocked very slightly against mine and I chuckled.

"That…" I breathed, "Was absolutely incredible."

Edward lifted his head so that he could look at me. "Was it worth the wait?" He asked, smirking.

"Definitely." I replied, arching my neck so that I could press my lips to his. When we parted, I smiled. "I love you, I really do."

"I love you, too. Forever." He replied, easing himself out of me and rolling to the side. I whimpered at the loss and curled against him, his arms wound around me and he pressed a kiss to my forehead as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke up later that evening and rolled over. I felt Edward next to me rubbing my back, so I quickly got up so I was straddling his waist. I leaned down and kissed my way up from his neck. The second our lips met I felt his hardening erection on my back. "Oh a little excited I see, baby." I said as I rubbed against it. He growled and quickly flipped us over.

"Oh god Edward you're killing me…" His hand found its way to my wet core and I felt a finger enter me. Then, a second finger entered me and I thrust my pelvis into his hand. I felt his head join his hand and his tongue swirled around my clit.

"Fuck me baby, I need you so badly." I could feel my climax building as I writhed on the bed. I was spread wide for him as he reached up with his free hand to pinch my nipple. "Mmm…."

God….. every time he hit that spot I saw colors and screamed.

"EDWARD!" I came hard and was panting wildly. I tried to steady my breaths as Edward began slowly kissing his way up my stomach. He reached my breasts. Mmmm god, the things he does to my breasts, he should get a metal.

He swirled his tongue around my taught nipple and then bit one and then the other. He tried to speak with my nipple still in his mouth, "Baby I love you. I need you. I need to have my cock inside you please..." I spread my legs more than they already were.

"Edward I need you, inside me, please…" he entered me without haste and the feeling while still so pleasurable. I loved when he was inside me. I always wanted to be close to him. The only time I felt content was when he was tethered to me like this, with his hard cock inside me.

Our breaths began quickening and he grunted as he thrust in and out of me. I could feel him holding back for my sake. He was always gentle to this point, but I wanted him to go wild. I wanted him to fuck me hard.

I opened my legs wider to him, "Fuck me Edward, let go and fuck me harder." I looked into his dark eyes as I said this and it was as if a spark went off. Oh god, he slowed down and lifted my leg until my foot dangled over his shoulder. He begun thrusting faster inside me and I could feel his balls slapping my ass. He kissed my leg upon his chest, and as he ground into me, his free hand moved to stroke my clit. I reached up and pinched his nipple and his groan was primal. It excited me even more. I began moaning loudly calling his name.

"You like this baby? You like when I fuck you hard." He was forceful and I liked it. I could feel the sensation building again and I thought I would lose my mind. I could see he was close to release and I was there too trying not to cum until he did. It was no use because he played my body like a fucking instrument, and I came harder than before.

"Oh fuck Bella, love." He thrust one last time and then came inside me. We lay there for a moment his weight upon me, and it felt so good and exciting. He held me for what seemed like forever until I had to go to the bathroom.

"Edward, off. I gotta pee!" He laughed a warm hearty laugh and then let me go.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry guys it's been a while since the last update. I'm a slacker and there were way too many nice sunny days to pass up.

Disclaimer: S.M. owns not be sadly. I would pay anything for Edward, and my boyfriend knows it .

Chapter 10

It was Friday, the end of another week and the beginning of the weekend. I was looking forward to this weekend Edward and I were going out on a date for some time together. Then Alice and I were going shopping. Unfortunately the one thing we had to get through was our Bio project with Liz and Jay.

I was nervous to say the least, the last time we were around Jay, Edward and I end up in our first fight ever. I never want to repeat that again. It was around 12 when the doorbell rang. "Its them love." Edward said to me. "Promise me you will be nice," I told him with a firm look on my face.

"Sure, sure" he said. I grabbed his elbow and look right into his eyes "Promise me". "Ok love, I promise" he said giving me a quick kiss on the lips then went and opened the door for our company.

"Hello Jay, Liz." Edward said with a smile. I heard them both greet Edward as he led them into the kitchen. I was just setting out some drinks and snacks when Edward's hand grabbed mine. "Hey guys, lets get started." I said, grabbing Edward's hand even tighter.

Our project was for us to plant seeds that had been exposed to different levels of radiations in class, then pick one day and make full out observations about them as a group. There were for levels of radiations so we each took one to start. I took note on the color of leafs and roots.

I noticed that 2 of my seeds never sprouted, so I made a note of that. Then I began to measure out the length of the roots and the width of the leafs. When I was finally done I looked up to see Edward staring out the window like he had been done for a while, Jay looked like he was just finishing, but Liz looked like she was struggling to measure the length of the leafs.

I walked over to her side of the table and said, "Can I help?" "Sure that would be great" she said with a big smile. I held down the plant with the needles that we had, while she measured out the widths. Soon we were all done.

We went around the table discussing the differences and similarities that we all noticed on the plant while Edward wrote up our final conclusion. Soon we were completely done and just sitting around talking. "So how long have you guys been married?" Liz asked us. "We just hit the 3 month mark." I said giving Edward a kiss on the nose. His face lit up with his crooked smile has he announced "The best 3 months so far."

"So how did you guys meet?" jay asked us. I was a little bit worried about how to answer, but Edward stepped up and answered for me.

"We met when this beautiful woman moved in with her father in the same town as my adoptive family. We met junior year, we became friends then we started to date. We had some rough parts but I asked her to be my wife in the middle of your senior year. We married a few months after graduation and its been the best few months of my life." He said with a huge smile, he leaned over and kissed my hard on the lips.

"I don't think I could have told it better, baby." I said to him after he ended the kiss. "You guys are adorable" Liz said to Edward. I was actually enjoying our time with other humans not that I don't love my family, but then I had a great idea.

"Why don't you guys for lunch we can put on a movie and order out for food?" I asked Jay and Liz. "That's sounds nice but I don't want to impose on your plans." Liz told me. "Oh don't worry about imposing, I would love for you guys to stay for a while." I said. "Ok I'll stay" Jay said. "Me too I guess" Liz said with a large smile.

The boys went into the living room to pick out a movie while Liz and I ordered some food she got Jays order, and asked me if I would get Edward's. I had a big smile on my face "Don't worry about that, I know what he wants." I told her.

We decided to order a pizza with some cheesy bread. I snuck a couple of pizza into the fridge so it looked like Edward ate, then we moved out on to the couches in the living room and watched National Treasure Book of Secrets on DVD. Liz and Jay took the big couch sitting at opposite ends while Edward and I took the love seat. He pulled me down on his lap and I curled up against his chest.

The movie progressed with out another word from anyone; every now and then Edward would ruffle my hair or kiss my neck. But other then that we sat in each other's embraces watching the movie.

A little bit after 4 the movie was over and our guests were on their way, Liz gave me a big hug and thanked me for having them over. "We should do this again, maybe just us girls. I have a felling you would love my sister in law." I told her and we set up a shopping date for the week following Thanksgiving break. Jay gave me a small hug and Edward a handshake, with that they took off.

Edward leaned in to give me a kiss. "Love, I think I'm going to go hunting really quick, but don't worry I'll be back to pick you up for our date tonight." Edward said against my lips. "Sounds good baby, call me later. I'm going to go get food while I wait for Alice to show up and begin the torture." I said leaning up on my tiptoes to make our kiss last longer.

"Perfect, you know you keep that up and I'll never get out of here." He grinned at me. "Fine, I get it. You would rather be with the mountain lions then me." I said with a full out smirk. "I love you, and you know we have forever to be together. So go shopping with Alice, and try to have fun." He said giving me a quick kiss and running out the door.

I waited about an hour before I left to go grab some food, figuring Alice would forget to feed me, and it was a while till my date. As I pulled into the driveway and jumped out of my car when my phone rang. I peeked down at the caller id and smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey Love," Edward sighed.

"Hey yourself," I responded with a smile spread across my face.

"I miss you," Edward said on the other end. I could almost hear him pouting out his bottom lip as he said it.

"I miss you, too, but we'll get to see each other in a couple of hours, and this was your idea" I said, trying to brighten his mood.

I heard him blow out a breath on the other end before he answered, "I know. . ."

Even as I rolled my eyes at him, nothing could repress the huge smile from remaining on my face.

"Whatever did you do with yourself before we got together?" I teased.

"Well, I spent most of my time thinking about this gorgeous girl I met in high school. When I wasn't fantasizing about her naked, I played hunting games with Emmett. Or a LONG time ago I would sit and sulk in my room waiting for someone like you."

I threw my head back in laughter and continued to giggle my way up the front walkway.

"So, how do your fantasies compare to reality?" I asked when my laughs had subsided.

"No comparison."

"Huh, sorry about that. Reality is a tough bitch, you know."

"Oh please, Bella, like I could think up the perfection of your body."

"Hmm. . . Kind of sounds like someone's trying to get in my pants. And, flattery will get you everywhere with me, baby."

Edward laughed before responding, "Good, cause I want to flatter you over and over and over again."

Even though he wasn't here and I was by myself walking up the steps to the house, my face still flushed red at his innuendo. I didn't say anything for a few moments, just nibbled on my bottom lip while the slight embarrassment washed over me.

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, one foot hovering over the next step, as my mouth dropped open at his guess. I composed myself as quickly as I could and scoffed into the phone. "No! I don't know what you're talking about. . . " I said, trailing off.

Edward chuckled before responding, "Whatever you say, baby. Where are you, home?"

"Yeah, I'm just walking in the house," I said as I slid my key into the lock. "Alice passed on shopping but is meeting me here to get me ready."

"Get ready? Save yourself now. We're going to dinner, but it's not a five star restaurant."

I giggled a little and responded, "I know. I planning on something simple, but you _have_ met your sister before, right? She get dressed up to do laundry, and she never passes up the opportunity to go shopping for my clothes."

"I've never been more thankful for a completely gorgeous, completely low-maintenance wife as I am right now. That's why you'd do your laundry with me in your pajamas, wouldn't ya?"

"Yes, I would," I said through my light laughs while I walked into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Bella!"

I groaned in the phone and hung my head while mumbling to Edward, "She's coming for me . . . and I don't have the strength to fight Edward. Save me."

I heard him laugh just as Alice came bounding down the stairs and into the room like a 6 year old kid hyped up on pixie sticks washed down with some Mountain Dew.

Before I could prepare myself, she snatched the phone from my hand and began speaking to Edward.

"Alright, Edward, she'll see you tonight," Alice started. I could imagine what Edward was saying to her on the other end.

I may not have had the strength to fight her off, but I certainly had the power to get my phone back so I could say goodbye to my husband.

"Alice - don't you _dare_ hang up that phone. You will let me say goodbye to Edward or I will go and pull out my track pants again. And, you will _not_ be getting me out of them."

Alice's face paled at my mention of the outfit I had attempted to wear to my not-so-blind date with Edward so long ago. I held out my hand to her, waiting for her to hand over my phone so I could end the call with Edward.

"You don't play fair," Alice said with a pout.

I scoffed at her and replied, "Oh, and stealing my phone away from me before I could say goodbye _is_ playing fair?"

She held up her hands in surrender before turning around to head back to her room. As she was walking away, she tossed over her shoulder, "I'll be in your room in five minutes. Be stripped and ready for me."

I rolled my eyes at her and headed into our bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

"Sorry about her," I said as I flopped down on our bed.

"You're going to be stripped in five minutes?" Edward asked, his voice low and gravely.

I knew it wasn't very nice, but I wanted to play with him a bit.

"Mmmm. . . Yes, actually I'm getting undressed right now. That girl usually comes in and helps me pick out my bra and panties - that is if I can wear them with the outfit."

I heard Edward suck in a breath through his teeth and I couldn't stop the giggle from erupting from my chest.

"Bella. . . "

"What?" I asked, oozing innocence.

"That was a naughty thing you just did."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to be," I started before dropping my voice to a throaty whisper as I said the last word, "_punished . ._ "

"Ugh, _Bella_," Edward groaned. "Now, I'm gonna be going through the whole night sporting wood."

I giggled and responded, "That's alright. I like being able to see. . . and _feel _how I affect you."

"Dammit, Bella!"

I laughed loudly at that, happy my teasing got to him.

"Alright, I better go before Alice confiscates my phone for good. I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go catch something to eat and hopefully . . . alleviate some pressure."

I giggled softly before responding; "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye, love."

"Bye," I said softly before hanging up. I swear Alice was listening on the other side of the door because as soon as I hit the end button, she threw herself into my room and headed straight for my closet.

"OH goodness, someone save me." I moaned.

"Bella, hush and get in here." Alice scolded, and I head into the closet to meet my fate.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

My head was not here right now. My mind and heart were somewhere off in the woods chasing a deer, or a bear, or both for all I knew. Alice huffed in frustration, which brought me back to the present, she was bent forward, her small hands gripped around at least 5 different dresses. Her bottom lip had jutted out and her eyes were wide and pleading.

I groaned. "Alice, please, don't do this to me."

She made a little whimpering noise and my resolve crumbled.

"Fine, I'll wear one, but you pick."

The loud squeal of joy that bubbled past her lips had me covering my ears. Alice hopped up and tugged me off toward the bathroom. "We have to get to work, right now. You're meeting Edward outsideat eight. It's 7:15 now. Come on!" She squealed again, tugging me to the large bathroom.

Out of nowhere Rose appeared in the bathroom. "Rose when did you get here?" I asked curious. "I've got here during Alice's tirade of your closet." She giggled at me. "Rosalie, you get to work on her hair and make-up while I get her clothes ready." Alice instructed, sitting me down on a chair.

Rose nodded and grinned at me, grabbing my curling iron, once it was hot enough, she attacked my hair. "I hope Edward doesn't take you dancing, with you and your balance issues it might not be very safe expectably knowing Alice's choice in footwear."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks, Rose. I just don't want to make a fool of myself, but I do it everyday."

Rose put the curling iron on the bench and leaned forward so that her head was resting on my shoulder, we were looking at each other in the mirror. "Don't say that about yourself, Bella. You honestly don't see how incredibly beautiful and wonderful you are."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm ordinary, Rose."

She sighed and went back to curling my hair. "You'll believe me one day, you're anything but ordinary."

After a few more minutes of curling, my hair was done, and Rose then went to work on my make-up. Alice danced in a while later, adding the finishing touches to my hair. They didn't give me a chance to look in the mirror afterwards because Alice was tugging me down to my bedroom; she pushed me in and with a quick demand of. "Put them on." She was gone again.

I shook my head with a smile at my two best friends, I loved them to death but sometimes I wondered why they wasted their time with me. I looked down at my bed and choked on my intake of breath.

"Put them on!" Alice shouted from the bathroom.

Evil little pixie.

I walked over to the bed and shimmied out of my clothes. Oh good, God.

"Alice…" I called in warning.

"Don't argue with me, Bella. Put them on. You'll thank me for it later."

I groaned in defeat and reached for the lacy, midnight blue bra and boy short set. Once they were on I slipped the black, halter neck cocktail dress over my head. I rolled my eyes at her choice of shoes. Crap, Rose was right, I'm going to die in these.

"Alice, do you really think putting me in stilettos is a good idea?"

"Bella…" She growled from the bathroom. "Put. Them. On."

Alice could get scary sometimes.

I surrendered with a sigh and slipped the black heels on my feet. I stood up and walked to the full-length mirror on my wall and took in my appearance.

I had to admit.

I looked pretty sexy.

EPOV

It was almost 8. I'm sitting out by the car waiting for Alice to finish getting Bella dressed. I have planed a nice night for us, just a night to relax and get to be only Bella and Edward. It feels like we haven't had time to just stop and be husband and wife since the honeymoon. With us leaving for forks next week for thanksgiving I figured now was a good time to be alone.

The garage door slowly swung open and Bella, in what can be described as one of the most sinful outfits, stepped out.

"Love, you look beautiful." I said pulling her in the cradle of my arms. Laying my face in her hair and breathing in her wonderful scent. "I've missed you these few hours"

She looked up into my eyes with those penetrating chocolate brown eyes and said, "I missed you too, and oh by the way you are to hold on to me the whole night. Alice put me in shoes that are a death trap, and I would love to live to see my father at thanksgiving." Trying to keep my laughter suppressed. "I think I can manage not letting you go the whole night." I said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"_Get going Edward or you'll be late." _Alice was thinking inside.

I helped Bella get into the car and set out for our destination.

As I pulled off on a side road leading away from town, I watched as Bella's eyes widen with shock.

"Where are…" she asked a little bit confused as she looked around.

"Wait a minute." I pulled over next to a wide meadow lit with small solar lights; they were all centered on a small two-person table.

"So beautiful" she whispered starting to get out of the car. I rushed over to her door and helped her out.

We walked over to the table and I pulled her seat out. I kissed her neck as I walk over to the picnic basket with Bella's food.

"I thought you said we were going to a restaurant." She said arcing her beautiful eyebrow at me

"Well technically the restaurant came to us." I told her giving her my biggest smile. "MMM smells so good" she said looking at the pasta I had brought her. I sat down turning on my Ipod and speakers, putting some music on.

I sat and watched the beautiful creature in front of me eat her meal and take in her surrounding. I have to say I was a little disappointed when we first got married and we made love. I figure after an act of such love and intimacy her thoughts might be revealed to me, no such luck. I can always see the love in her eyes, her questions in her face, her attitude in her lips, and her desire in her voice. But after so long of hearing others thoughts, I just can't get used to not hearing.

"So Mr. Cullen, not that I mind, but what is with the venue?" she asked taking one last bite.

"Well Mrs. Cullen there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I figured we would camp out here tonight and watch." I told her.

I could see the signs of apprehension in her face. "Love, don't worry I have a tent and two person sleeping bag in the trunk. Plus a battery operated space heater incase you get cold." I could see her start to smile.

"Really? We can stay out here all alone tonight?" she asked with a wicked smirk.

"God, Bella you will be the death of me." I said smiling, her smirk got even wider.

The music started a prefect song and I closed my eyes. I had, in fact, heard this song before, though I have no idea how Alice had managed to get the song so fast. It was quite new. "Bella come dance with me" I pulled her up in to my arms. She reached down and pulled her shoes off and danced with me.

_**Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**_

My eyes caught Bella's and my hands gripped her closer to me as she mouthed, "I love you."

_**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

I mouthed it back to her, "I love you too," and we both smiled and rocked to the music.

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

BPOV

Every word of this song seemed to fit. Edward was my angel, my saving grace in more ways than one.

_**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me to the ground again**_

I had no idea how I had managed to find him. But I knew I'd never let him go.

_**Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

My angel was smiling at me and I smiled back at him with all the love I could muster in this small human body of mine.

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo)  
**_  
And with his eyes on me as the music swirled around us, I suddenly at peace. Nothing need to be rushed, no one was around, I got to be with my one true love till the end of time and that was the best thing ever.

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

I could feel the love surrounding us, enveloping us in its warmth and I knew everyone in this world had to feel it.

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

I looked up to Edward again and I'm sure both our smiles were blinding as he pulled me even closer to him gently. "I love you Bella Cullen. You're mine forever."

"Forever," I whispered as his lips descended down upon mine.

________________________________________________________________

I stood back and watched Edward expertly assemble our tent; he then laid the sleeping bag outside it so we could look up at the shower.

He lay down on the bag and pulled me down to him. I snuggled in closer and whispered, "I love you Edward."

He brushed my hair with a kiss and pulled me tighter to him. "I love you too Bella."

I sighed and breathed in his scent. He smelled so good. His skin. I loved it. I always felt so safe and secure in his arms, something I hadn't felt before I met him.

It was hard to go from a small town to a huge city and school. I had always been shy and somewhat timid, but being out here in a way had hardened me and broke me out of my shell. And I learned that if I wanted something I was going to have to speak up to get it. Thus the new, improved Bella Swan emerged; tough and tenacious and a bit of a smart ass, but there you go. That was the new me. And apparently, Edward liked that. No. He _loved _that. And I loved him.

I never noticed that I fell asleep never seeing the meteor shower, but just being in Edward's arms was enough.


	12. Chapter 12

I suck. I know. Please forgive me everyone. This chapter is a little bit longer to make up for my summeritist.

EPOV

I walked back up into the bedroom content to watch my love sleep for the next 2 hours, before I have to wake her up .Our flight was a late one to Forks. Watching her chest rise and fall with every breath drew my attention. I climbed back into our bed and cuddled into her. She instantly rolled over and put her head on my chest. I loved that she was drawn to me even in her sleep.

BPOV

My phone vibrating wildly on the bedside table made Edward and me jump. I stretched across him and grabbed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Alice how's the packing coming along?" Her voice was urgent and direct.

"Um…actually…" I stuttered.

"Don't tell me you haven't started yet Bella because seriously I'll come over there and do it myself!"

"She will too," Edward mumbled into my shoulder obviously able to hear every word that his sister was saying.

"That's ok Alice really, I'm sure that I can manage myself."

"Oh really is that right? What are you planning on taking with you?" She paused as I took a breath. I realized that I was unable to answer her as my head had disappeared into the wardrobe and was frantically trying to figure out what would be the best outfits to take.

_Crap…_

"Um…"

Edward chuckled against me and shook his head slowly. I pushed up from him cursing his lack of assistance under my breath.

"Exactly Bella," she cried. "You, like my brother, are completely useless when it comes to things like this." She sighed heavily down the phone. "I'll be over at 10." I tried to argue but the dial tone rang down my ear. I exhaled loudly through my lips and threw my phone back on the table.

"Would it be enough of an explanation if I just said…Alice?" Edward smiled at me.

"Jesus," I sighed shaking my head. "What is her deal, O.C.D, A.D.D?"

Edward laughed lightly rubbing my back with the palm of his hand. "Couldn't tell you love," he smiled. "She's been like this for as long as she's been with us. I think it's a control thing, but I'm not sure." I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Yeah control is right!" I kissed his chest again. "I absolutely adore her, but Jasper must be mad to be able to stand that in large doses?"

He sighed and nodded, "Must be. But remember he has the power to calm, it must come in handy time to time."

"She's coming at 10," I moaned burying my face into his side.

"Yeah I heard," he grinned kissing my hair. "The best advice I can give you is leave her to it. She'll be fine once she's done it for you."

"Edward, I can't let your sister pack for me for Christ's sake."

"Honestly Bella trust me on this. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I have scars from trying to interfere with her suitcase packing," he nodded and raised his eyebrows. "She can be one scary little wacko when she gets going."

I breathed in and exhaled loudly. "Ok," I conceded, "but I get to check everything she puts in my suitcase." I pointed my finger at him as he held his palms up in mock surrender.

"That's between you two Bella I'm out of it." He laughed and moved so he could stand up. His hair was fabulously messy.

"You look so adorably crumpled," I smiled snuggling into the patch he'd left on the bed.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," he grinned leaning down to me. "And may I just say how sexy you are looking right now." He kissed me slowly, teasing my mouth with his tongue. I stroked his stomach letting my fingers dance under the waistband of his shorts.

"Mm," he sighed as he lifted from me. "I have to have shower and then make you something to eat." He touched his index finger to my nose and smiled.

I walked down to the kitchen to eat the dinner Edward had made for me. I loved the look of his disheveled hair as he put a plate of food down in front of me. I quickly ate, but soon there was a knock at our door. We both glanced at the clock to see that it was 10pm exactly. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well at least you locked the door," I grinned kissing him quickly before moving to let his sister in.

Alice was stood on the door step arms filled with bags of god only knows what, tapping her foot like a crazy lady.

"Hey Alice," I smiled. She barged past me and headed for the stairs ignoring Edward completely.

"No time to talk Bella," she shouted over her shoulder. "And don't interrupt me!"

I looked over to Edward who was lying back nonchalantly on the sofa with a large grin on his face. "Alice?" He explained again.

I shook my head and made to follow her up the stairs. Edward sat up quickly shaking his head.

"Um Bella honey I wasn't kidding about the scars. You really should just leave her to it." I shook my head and looked at him incredulously.

"Honestly Edward are you telling me that she will physically hurt me if I go up there?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes wide. "Evil," he whispered behind his hand.

"I heard that you idiot!" Alice's voice was loud and aggressive. "Stay out of my way the pair of you!"

"Can I not even…" I started.

"NO!" She yelled before slamming the bedroom doors.

I cringed as the slam shook the house and looked over to see Edward shrugging in a complete I-told-you-so way. I scuttled over to him and sat down next to him on the sofa actually feeling a little afraid of her.

"Our sister is scary," I whispered. Edward laughed and put his arm around me.

"I told you Bella," he smiled putting the TV on, "evil."

An hour later Alice had left with our bags down in the living room. Edward put them out into the Volvo. I double checked my bag and went around the house checking for…well anything that had been forgotten.

"You ok Bella?" Edward came down the stairs looking utterly delicious in a gray v-neck sweater and stonewash jeans.

"Yeah just doing my usual O.C.D checks," I smiled. He moved to me and put his arms around my neck.

"Everything is fine. This whole trip is going to be fine." He kissed me softly. I smiled at him as he put his hand in mine and led me out to the car.

His hand stayed in mine in between us on the leather seat of the Volvo as we set off to the airport. I let my thumb glide over his skin gently, loving that he wanted to touch me as much as I wanted to touch him.

We got to the airport and Edward immediately moved us to the right gate just as they were calling for first class. I sat down on the airport chairs. But Edward grabbed my hand pulling me back up shaking his head. "You didn't" I glared at him. "OH, but I did" he said with his crooked grin.

We entered the plain, and I felt completely out of place as I looked around the cabin. There were seats everywhere all partitioned of like individual rooms. There were only three other men who were making themselves comfy in their seats.

"Impressed?" Edward smiled. I blushed and pushed my hair behind my ear. "Come on we're over here."

He took my bag from my shoulder and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Is there anything you want out of here?" He offered me my bag. I nodded and grabbed my Ipod. He placed it under my seat and closed the locker door before seating himself with me, with a loud sigh.

"Would you like anything before take off Mr. Cullen?" A young stewardess smiled down at Edward.

"No thanks" He answered with a smile.

"Of course sir," she answered. "And for you Mrs. Cullen?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Um…no thank you." She nodded and walked away. Edward was smiling stupidly at me.

I felt the Plane begin to move, and all the color left my face.

"You ok?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you afraid?"

I shook my head and smiled, "No it's just…nothing its ok."

"Baby, please tell me," he whispered.

I felt my face blush at my own stupidity but Edward's face was as serious as I'd ever seen it.

"I just really don't like planes, the last one I was on was the honeymoon and I slept through most of it. Even then you held me the whole time. It was just a security thing. It's no biggy."

He frowned at me and watched me as I grabbed the side of my chair as the engines revved.

"Bella," he murmured reaching his arm over me as he pulled me into his embrace. I shook my head and mouthed 'I'm ok' but he moved closer to me. The engines revved again and the plane pushed forward and I buried my head into his chest.

I fell asleep. I fell asleep and my darling husband instead of waking me carried me through an airport. I woke with a start when I noticed I was laying flat, and the I was very comfortable.

"Crap, where are we?" I asked through the sleep that was still fight me.

Edward pulled me in closer and kissed me on the lips. "Look around and see." He told me. I sat up in the bed to look around at my old bedroom. The same rocking chair was still in the corner, the desk was in the same place with my old laptop. I was home, I was in Charlie's house. It has only been months since I last slept in this room, but it felt like another life.

"Do you realize this is the first time you've been in my room, with Charlie's knowledge?" I asked as I pulled him to me for a kiss.

"That did come to my attention. Maybe we should try to behave, I would hate for him to try shooting me. Plus you need your sleep, apparently we are going to be joined tomorrow evening by two more for thanksgiving dinner."

"Morning, dad!" I said, knowing it was a little too cheerful to the both of our ears. I'd hoped he didn't read into it too much. I greeted him a happy Thanksgiving in a more low-key tone to hopefully balance it out.

"G'morning, Bells, happy Thanksgiving to you too," he said, turning around to me after putting back one of his rifles on the rack.

"You ready for Thanksgiving excitement?" I asked tentatively.

I saw him glance over to me, and then focused his sight back on his rifle. "Yeah, sure, sure," he said. He must've picked that up from Jacob. "You know how much I like your cooking. So how did you and Edward Sleep?"

"I slept ok, but Edward was up a lot last night" I smelled something cooking. "And apparently started cooking some things from me." I said smiling.

"Well I'm sorry to hear he didn't sleep well. When will he be down?" Charlie asked.

"In a minute, I think he was grabbing a shower." I told him and headed into the kitchen.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. Edward had started the turkey, and made up the pies to cook. God I love that man. This saved me hours of work. I figured he was sucking up to my dad But, I supposed it was working so far. The phone suddenly rang, and Charlie went up to pick it up. I took the time to greet my mom happy Thanksgiving, and from the sounds of Phil's loud family on the other side, I cut our conversation short. I glanced over to Charlie, who was still on the phone, but his ears were red now, and I wondered what was going on.

Finally, Charlie came back to sit with me at the dinner table. I saw that his ears were still red. I had to pry. "So, what's up?"

"Actually, you'll have to make brunch for five more..." Charlie broke the news sheepishly.

"Wow, that's a hefty load of people there, Charlie," I said incredulously, too taken aback to not call him Charlie to his face. "What's going on?"

"Sue's coming over, with Seth and Leah," Charlie began. "And Billy and Jacob are going to take them up here... Wouldn't it be nice to get together with your old friends again, Bells?" The way he worded it sounded as if he wanted Jacob and I to be close friends again.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen them..." Then, I thought of Edward and werewolves in the same room, and I suddenly stopped. Edward... and Jacob... in the same room... Even though I knew Edward and I made up after the whole Jacob thing, he always felt tensed whenever that subject came up.

"Uhh, what time did you say they were coming?" I asked tentatively.

Charlie chuckled. "I didn't, but they're coming at around 1."

With that thought, I was reminded to start cooking. I excused myself to the kitchen from the dining room, where Charlie took out his rifle again, probably to start cleaning it. Was this some sort of reassurance to himself that he could take on any young man? I mentally sighed, and started making stuffing, and figuring out other vegetables to make. Since I already knew what I was making - something familiar and simple enough . Plus this year I had Edward to help me. Also he started everything big for me already.

A few minutes later Edward came down the stairs into the kitchen, his arms immediately went around my waist and his hands settled on my stomach. "Good morning Love." He mumbled as he pulled my hair out of the way so he could kiss my neck. I turned in his embrace and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him good morning. After he pulled back so I could take a breath I said, "Now it is a good morning."

He laughed with me for a minute before he turned his attention back to my neck.

"MMM, that feels good" I told him as he made a circuit down my neck. "Oh by the way thanks for starting the cooking."

"No problem lets just say I was bored and need something to do. Plus I hope this will make it a little bit easier on you today. Also this way I get more time doing this." He said leaning down to kiss me with earnest.

I jumped when I heard coughing from behind us. Charlie laughed as I jumped and Edward took a step back. "Don't let me interrupt." Charlie said.

"Ok if you insist." I said with a smile stepped up to Edward and gave him another big kiss. When I stepped back both Charlie's and Edward's faces were nothing but shock.

I began laughing at both of them; Edward seemed to relax when I started laughing. But Charlie was blushing my famous blush.

"Aww dad, you know I'm allowed to kiss my husband." I said in between snickers. Charlie quickly excused himself and went to watch sports.

"Now love, next time you want to do that warn me first. I think we almost gave him a heart attack." Edward whispered in my ear as I stirred up the stuffing. I put the stuffing into a dish and placed it into the oven. "I could have warned you, but where's the fun in that?" I asked.

"Hmm, so your looking for fun are you?" He reached down and put me sitting on the counter. He leaned in and kissed me lightly before he ran his hands down to my stomach and tickles it. I keel over giggling and he just tickles harder.

"Stop…. Stop… please I have to pee, stop…. If you stop… I'll make it worth your while…" I begged. The last part made him stop immediately. I kissed him before I jump down and ran to the bathroom. I walk in to my bed room and began to change out of my pajamas. When I heard the door close and lock behind me.

"So where is this 'making it worth my while'?" Edwards voice was low and deep.

"Its right here." I said as I pulled my shirt over my head and walk over to the bed.

He gently pushed me down onto the bed, not once breaking contact with me. He kissed his way down my neck and shifted to hover over me, he began to kiss my chest. His hand began stroking my stomach in a gentle circular motion. He pushed the top of the sweatpants down my hips and I wriggled a little lifting myself off the bed a fraction to help with their removal. Edward placed his hot hand directly on top of my underwear and pushed the edge of them over to one side. I gasped as he placed two fingers at my entrance and slid them along my folds.

"Oh, Bella." He whispered as his fingers worked their magic, spreading my arousal all around the area. He shifted from the bed completely. I wondered where he had disappeared too. But then I realized that he was kneeling at the side of the bed. He discarded my shoes and pulled my sweats all the way down leaving them on the floor. My panties were the next thing to be dispensed with. He brought himself up onto his knees directly in front of my heated entrance. I lay still with my eyes closed. I could hear him breathing and feel his breath fanning over my most sensitive area. I wanted this so much. To feel so desired by him and only him, was all I wanted.

He leaned in closer. I held my breath for a moment to concentrate on the feelings that were about to course through me. As he put his mouth to me I let out a sigh and began to breathe more heavily. His tongue was almost too much as he licked along my folds, tantalizingly close to where I so wanted him to be. He knew exactly when to give me what I wanted. He timed his ministrations with my breathing pattern. At the point where I knew he would finally concentrate on my now extremely sensitive bundle of nerves, I held my breath again.

He began to suck and nip and lick, sending amazing tingling sensations through my body. I hardly seemed to be breathing. I gasped my way through each sensation that caused me to writhe under him. He held my hips firmly to keep me still as he worked his tongue up and down against my bundle of nerves. I reached down to his hair and fisted it as my orgasm began to course through me. My breath caught, heightening the sensation, making it last that little bit longer.

My thighs clenched either side of his head as they shook involuntarily. I breathed deeply to help my body come down from an amazing high. As I lay there I could hearing him undoing his trousers and the next thing I knew, as my senses began to return, was him pushing me to the center of the bed and then he hovered over me. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful person in front of me.

His hair was a mess thanks to me and his face was full of excitement of what was in store for him. I placed my hands around the back of his head and pulled his face down to mine. Our mouths crashed together and my tongue immediately forced itself into his mouth searching for his tongue. Tasting my arousal on his tongue made the twitching sensations in my stomach surface again. I could feel his tip just touching at my entrance.

I couldn't take the teasing any longer so as I pushed his mouth harder to mine, I bucked my hips up to him and in one swift movement on my part he was there inside me. He moaned into my mouth as my muscles throbbed around him. I felt him pulsate for a moment and then he set his pace. I tugged at his hair for him to stop kissing me and let out a light groan as my next orgasm pulsed through me. I knew that he would not last much longer because of my intense reactions to him.

I lifted my legs just a little more so that he reached that bit further into me. Again another slightly stronger high throbbed through my body. The top of my head was beginning to tingle with the extra blood that was being pumped around my body and my erratic breathing.

"Oh, God, Bella. I'm gonna come." He moaned quietly, because Charlie was still downstairs. I cupped his face and pulled him to me again and assaulted his mouth as before. We moaned and groaned into each other's mouths, his hands palming my breasts under my bra. The tension in him was building quickly until finally he brought us both over the edge with his final thrusts.

He spilled into me grunting with his last movements inside me and then gently lay down on top of me, breathing hard. As he began to regain some kind of composure he rolled onto his back beside me. I shut my eyes concentrating on the feelings that were still coursing through me.

Edward turned on his side propping himself up on his elbow. He reached for a piece of my hair and played with it between his fingers.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. Now and always. I love you." He whispered.

I turned my face to him and opened my eyes. "I love you too, always, Edward. But we need to get downstairs before Charlie realizes were gone."

I kissed him and I started to pull on a new outfit. "So much for behaving ourselves. But Charlie didn't come up here and shoot you." I said with a giggle.

A/N : I'll be out of town for a few weeks but I will write the next chapter and post it when I get home. Hope everyone is having a great summer.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: this is a short chapter, but I just felt for once this was a holiday that would go kind of normal in Bella's and Edwards's life. I'm still writing the next chapter up is going to be Christmas. I have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen, so be ready for a bit of a twist.

BPOV

1 vampire

3 werewolves

4 humans

3 humans that knew all the secrets

1 human completely clueless

Was there ever such a thanksgiving? Is this breaking some supernatural laws here? By putting all the people in one room for one meal cannot be very high on the safety list.

It bad enough I'm now worrying that we don't have enough food. I've seen Charlie, Jacob, and Billy eat. I'm figuring that Sue will eat a bit like me, but her kids, if they eat like Jacob there could be a problem.

Lets see I made the pies, stuffing, mash potatoes, rolls, yams, and green beans. Edward is cooking the turkey. I can only hope that is enough.

Pulling me from my thoughts were two lips getting dangerously low on my neck. "Love, sorry to distract you. But company will be here soon, and you might want to get changed." He whispered into my neck.

I turned to face him. "What if there's not enough food?" Edward leaned in and kissed me hard and passionately, when he pulled away I was gasping for air. "Stop worrying Bella, it will be perfect. Now lets get you dressed."

Edward lead me the stairs and into my bedroom. Lying on the bed was the most beautiful dress. It was light blue strapless; it came down to about the knees. When I put it on I felt beautiful, there was light layers of blue chiffon, and the top was tight and looked perfect.

I pulled it on and turned my back to Edward, "Would you mind zipping me?"

"Not at all baby." His hand trailed a blazing path down my back his thumb massaging circles; he finally reached the zipper and slowly pulled it up.

"Hey, don't start something your not going to finish Mr. Cullen." I said turning to face him. "Hmmm maybe I'll have to help you relax, and I'm planning on finish it later." His hands slow made their ways to my waist; he held them still for a long moment.

Suddenly started to tickle me and we both fell back on my bed. "Stop…No fair…Stop….OK you win…… UNCLE…YOU WIN STOP….." I said in between laughs.

"Say the magic word" he prompted. "PLEASE!!!" I yelled out. Suddenly my bedroom door opened and Charlie stood in the doorway. "OH, I'm sorry. Company is here so why don't you finish get ready." He said looking at me; he looked to Edward with a look that made me glad that Edward is Immortal.

"Thanks dad, you stopped my tickle torture." I said as Edward helped me off the bed. My fathers face looked kind of relieved. "You two head downstairs, I'll be down in a moment." I said to both of them.

As soon as they piled out of my room I turned to finish my hair and makeup. I slipped on the heels I'm only assuming Alice forced Edward to leave me. I finished and headed down the stairs. But being me, as soon as I reached the bottom step I fell. To strong arms wrapped around me to stop my fall.

"I should have known those heels were going to be dangerous." Edward kissed me on the nose and set me on the ground. "You look gorgeous, love." We headed into the dining room as everyone was sitting down.

"Hi everyone." I said meekly on Edwards's side. He pulled my chair out so I could sit down. "I love you."

"love you too."

Moments later and we were all sitting at the dinning room table.  
"Can we eat know???" Seth wined reaching for the cranberry sauce.

"No" Sue smacked his hand away rolling her eyes.

"First everyone needs to say what their thankful for." Charlie grinned.

"I'll start" Seth bellowed out. "I'm thankful for have Bella for a friend so I can enjoy this wonderful meal." Sue promptly smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm thankful for having close friends to help comfort my family after Harry's passing" Sue said.

"I'm thankful for good friends" Leah stated.

"I'm thankful for my dad, and close friends that I'm here with today." Jacob mumbled out.

"I'm thankful for my family, even those not tied to me by blood." Billy said.

"I'm thankful for my daughter, her new husband, and all my close friends." Charlie said.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife, her wonderful friends and family, along with my family." Edward said kissing me on the temple.

"I'm thankful for everyone, everyone sitting here with me. Those who couldn't be, and those who love me no matter what." I said, I felt a small tear well up in my eye.

"OK, LET EAT." Seth and Jacob bellowed out at the same time. We all started laughing and passing the dishes around the table.

I strategically let my plate a little empty as a way for Edward to get food off of his with out any really attention. I was enjoying this everyone was happy and talk. There seemed to be enough food for now, I would have to kick Seth and Jake out before they got hungry again. But lucky everything tasted great.

I gather the plates at the end of the meal, all the guys dashed to the living room to watch the game, Leah and Sue helped me wash, dry, and put the dishes away.

"So Bella, how are thing married to a vampire" Leah snipped at me. "There great Leah, he loves me more everyday, and I do as well"

"That's good to hear sweetie, we just want you to be careful." Sue said pulling me into an awkward hug. I just smiled and went back to doing the dishes. When we finished we piled out into the room with the guys. I climbed into Edwards lap and watched the game a little.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I know is I hear Edward and Charlie talking about getting me upstairs. "MMM I'm awake. Don't want to go to bed yet." I mumbled out, opening my eyes a little. Everyone in the room started snickering and giggling.

"No love, your tired so up to bed for you. Good night everyone, I need to get this tired wife of mine up to bed." I heard a chorus of 'good nights' and 'sleep wells'.

"MM. Night everyone" I mumbled out and leaned back into Edward as he carried me up the stairs.

I felt the zipper on my dress go down, the dress pulled off, on of Edwards button up shirts pulled on me. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella. Now go to sleep." He whispered in my ear as he laid me back. "Ok" and I drifted back to sleep.

We spent the next few days with Charlie; we visited our meadow and spent the day there. We spent our few days in forks doing odds and ends.

I saw a few people from high school, but the one I missed the most was Angela. We went shopping, saw movie, and spent a day together catching up with each other.

After a few days we were on our way back to school. We were met at the airport by the rest of our family. I ran (with some grace, I'll admit) to Alice and hugged her as tight as I could. Suddenly I was in the air and thrown over a shoulder. I was surprised it was usually Emmett that did this, but this time was Jasper. Ever since our birthday debacle Jasper kept a fair amount of space between us.

"You've got to be kidding, not another one of you who thinks of me as a sack of potatoes." I said bopping Jasper on the back.

"Sorry Bella. I missed you guys, and if I threw Edward over my shoulder I think he would dismember me." He said putting me down on my feet.

Crap my feet hadn't been on the floor for a minute before Emmett pulled me into bear hug that made it so I couldn't breath.

"Down you bear…Cant breath…" I struggled to get out. He chuckled and set me down. Rose gave me a hug. Esme basically attacked me with a hug; she kissed me on the cheek before passing me to the last member of the family.

I was shocked when Carlisle pulled me into a hug much like Emmett's. "Ok, I get it. No more leaving for the Holiday." I said when he put me down; he looked kind of embarrassed.

"Now if everyone can do me a favor." I said looking at them all. "GET EDWARD" I yelled out. The all jump at him, and soon there was a Cullen dog pile with Edward on the bottom, being smooched by Emmett and the rest of the family.

"Oh love, you'll be getting it later." I heard Edward gasp out while Emmett had him in a headlock.

I was giggling so hard my stomach began to hurt. We had cause a pretty big spectacle in the baggage claim of the airport, but surprisingly we were not the only family acting weird.

"Come on let's get you home, I cooked some dinner for you Bella." Esme said as she wound an arm around me and we headed to the car.

"Oh Esme you didn't have to do that." I started to protest, but soon as had her hand over my mouth.

"I'll let you go if you agree to not argue with me." She said "Agree?" I nodded and she dropped her hand from my mouth. I kissed her on the cheek and kept walking; Edwards's arms wrapped around my other side. We hopped in the car and soon were on our way home.

I looked up at Edward only to notice his eyes were kind of dark. "Hmm, maybe you should hunt while your family is here with me." I said. His expression dropped a little. "Baby, I don't want you to go. But you need to. I don't want you in pain. So if you don't go hunting," I lowered my voice as low as I could and whispered in his ear. "No sex for you for a month."

He eyes suddenly bugged out. "Stop the car Emmett" He said to his brother. I was smirking the whole time. "Why?" Came a whiny response from Emmett. "I need to hunt so just drop me here, I'll met you guys a home in a bit." Edward breezed out.

"Later love." He whispered in my ear. Soon we were on our way back to my house.

A/N Next chapter will be here soon. I would love any ideas you guys have on how to make the holiday more special, or funnier.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Well here is Christmas, it is always interesting in the Cullen household. But this is only part one of two. I'm stuck a little bit on part 2 and would welcome any and all ideas you guys have after reading this chapter.

Chapter 14

BPOV

Its been a few weeks since the end of classes and I'm proud to say I've yet to fail out. Christmas is 2 days away, and I still have no clue what to get Edward.

To top everything I haven't been feeling well, and despite Edward's constant protests, I wont go see Carlisle. I'm a little bit worried because I think I know what's wrong, where as it should be impossible, it may still be happening. I may be pregnant and that has me worried.

The sickness that I get from food is not limited to only the morning. But my feet are swelling, and I was late. By about 9 days. I also though vampires couldn't have children. It safe to say I'm freaking out in everyway possible.

How would a child fit into our lives? What would it be like? Would it be human or Vampire? Does Edward want to be a father? Can I be a mother, other then hypothetically to Renee?

There were just too many questions clouding my mind, but I could see myself round with a baby. I could see a little boy that looked just like his father, or a little girl who had my eyes with Edward's hair. Thank god Edward was at the airport picking up Renee and Phil for me or he would definitely notice my distraction.

I quickly picked up the phone and dialed the only number I could think of. "Bella?"

"Alice I need your help" I said into the phone.

"I'll be there in a few with what you need." She said before hanging up.

True to her word she was at my door not 3 minutes later a bag full of stuff at hand. She passed me the bag; it was full of at least 10 pregnancy tests. "God Alice did you buy the store too?" I whined.

"I can't see if it's true, so I figured we would need a lot" she said.

"How long do we have till Edward shows up?" I quickly asked.

"Still about 2 hours. He is dropping your parents off, then doing more Christmas shopping for you."

"UGH, are you serious I have yet to get him one gift, and he on what 10.. 11" I whined.

"13 actually" she said matter-of-factly.

"God Alice how is this even possible?" I whispered. "We don't know anything yet, but if its true we will go from there." She said rubbing my shoulders

"Lets get this over with" I said grabbing the bag and headed to the bathroom. I peed on 3 sticks and let them sit the designated 8 minutes. I sat on the bed with Alice while I waited.

These 8 minutes were almost an eternity to me. But finally the buzzer rang signaling time up. Alice jumped up and walked into the bathroom. She walked back out holding the three of them. She handed them to me and sat down on the bed. Her expression was unreadable.

Sure enough they all read the one word I was afraid of, pregnant. CRAP. "H…H…Ho..How?" Was all I was able to stutter out. "I don't know sweetie, but this is a good thing. You're going to be a mommy." She said beaming she tackled me with a hug.

"Hey, hey. Easy. Pregnant human here." I said from under her. "I need one thing from you Alice." I said looking at her very seriously after she let up.

"I'll block my thoughts from Edward, you can tell him when your ready. But I already know when you're going to tell him." She said with a smile.

"No telling Jasper either, or Emmett we all know he cant keep a secret." I said sternly. "Ya ok." Alice agreed.

I threw myself back down on the bed, only to hear my stomach growl. I gently rubbed my stomach and said, "Ya baby, mommy is hungry too" I slowly pulled myself up right to find Alice next to me with some eggs and bacon.

"How? Wait never mind, I don't want to know." I said reaching for the food. But my stomach had different ideas and I took off running to the bathroom.

I felt her pull my hair back and rub my back softly. "God I can't wait for this part to be done." I said hoarsely. I brushed my teeth for the third time today and went to try food again.

This time I happily ate my whole plate and asked for some more. Alice just grinned and went to grab me more.

Before long Alice had to leave and take the extra tests with her, Edward was on his way home. I took on of the used ones and saved it with my Christmas presents, I figure I could use it to tell Edward.

That's when I had an idea; this would be his Christmas present. I would find him something else to try and balance the 12 present deficits between us, but this was the best way I had to tell him.

I also made note to make sure the neither Charlie nor Renee had any firearms on them, since we would be opening presents together.

I was going to be a mother, and Edward was going to be a father. The idea was nice but scary at the same time. I could barely survive in this world, and now I was bring a child into it. But the idea of a sweet little boy in my arms quickly calmed my worries for now.

A few minutes later I heard the front door open, and the door for Edwards super secret hiding spot opened (It was the hall closet, he's not very good at hiding things). I laid on the bed waiting for him to come up stairs.

So enough he was at the door looking worriedly over at me. "How are you feeling love?" He asked, as he lay down beside me in our bed. "I'm fine, I ate lunch and all. If you don't believe me, call Alice she witnessed it." I said a little bit snippy. I had to get my hormones in check to be able to keep this from him a few more days. I also did not feel like mentioning to him it took two tries to get food into me.

"I believe you, I just wish you would go to Carlisle." He said kissing my lips. "I'm fine, just a bug." I lied, doing so pretty smoothly if I say so myself.

"Ok you rest, Renee and Phil will be over in a bit. They are going to bring dinner with them." He said pulling the blanket at the end of the bed over me.

"Sir, yes sir." I said with a sloppy salute. "Brat" he whispered into my lips as he kissed me.

"But you still love me." I said with a smile when he curled up next to me. "Yes I do" He said and pulled me close. I soon drifted off to sleep.

When I woke I rolled over to look at the clock it was 9, crap, Renee should be here. Why hadn't they woken me up? I walked downstairs, but could find no one. "Edward" I said lightly, but loud enough that he would hear me if he was in or around the house.

Within five seconds two cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him. "Good morning love." He said in my ear. "Morning? Seriously Edward? It 9 at night."

"Actually it 9 in the morning love. Didn't you look at the clock when you got up?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It cant be 9 in the morning, that would mean I slept….." I stopped trying to do the math.

"14 hours love." He finished for me.

"What about Renee? Why didn't you wake me?"

He started laughing as hard as he could, for a minute I thought he was going to fall over laughing. "We tried, you swatted at us and said some curse words in Spanish. When did your Spanish get so good? I was impressed."

"Oh no, are you serious?" I asked but the look on his face told me that's exactly what had happened.

"Don't worry love, Renee left you food and will be over in a little bit with Phil." He said giving me a kiss that knocked the wind out of me. I started to walk towards the kitchen drawn to the idea of food, cause lets face it baby and me were hungry.

Edward beat me to the kitchen and was warming the food. But soon the scent caught me and I was off to the bathroom yet again. How did any woman deal with 3 months of this? This kid better be the most adorable thing when it comes out or else. Edward helped me hold my hair back despite my objections to him being there.

He soon helped me up, and I brushed my teeth again. Mental note to buy more toothpaste. He carried me back down to the kitchen were he seemed to struggle with the idea of trying to give me food again.

"I'm fine Edward, give me my food." I said. He looked worried when he pulled my plate of pasta from the microwave. Yes! Renee remember how much I love fettuccini alfrado. I didn't care that it was still morning and I was eating pasta, I quickly devoured the whole plate.

I looked up at Edward, and he still looked worried. "Love, we need to talk to Carlisle. This can't be a normal bug." He said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I'll make you a deal, if I still feel sucky after Christmas then he can check me out." I said running my hand up and down his neck.

Edward looked defeated and surrendered with a quick "fine."

About an hour later the doorbell rang and in bounced Renee with Phil in tow. Edward then took his leave to go pick up Charlie at the airport. I spent the day wrapping everyone's presents (other then Edward's and Renee's) taking to Renee, while Phil watched some sporting event in the other room.

Edward brought Charlie home with lunch for all of us. The surprise was Alice came dancing in our door a few minutes after them. We head up to my room, when she handed me a bag. I looked in it and there was a beautiful composition notebook, that was silver in color and have the words 'my love' engraved on it.

I grabbed a note pad off the dress along with a pen, and wrote: 'Thank you Alice. Its perfect for Edward. I saw this in the store a week ago and was going to get it. But that's when I started not feeling well.'

She wrote 'No problem. Good idea writing this, we all know he would ease drop. Do you need me to help you wrap up the test?'

'No, I have a small box I was going to put it in. Any hint of how he's going to take it?'

'No, for some reason, the baby is making my vision blurred. So its hard to tell much that pertains to it'

'Well that sucks.'

Alice then took the paper and burned with the lighter I use for lighting candle in our room.

"Come on lets get you fed." She said pulling me down stairs.

Soon we were all fed, Alice left for home. Renee and Phil headed back to the hotel, and Charlie settled down in front of our TV. After a few hours of laying with Edward on the couch I stood up. "Night dad, baby. I'm going to sleep" I said to Charlie and my husband. I went upstairs and pulled on one of Edwards button up shirts and settled into bed. I feel asleep quickly and stayed that way for a while.

I when I woke up I could tell it was still sleeping hours, but I was tangled in blankets in a cold sweat. Edward's arms were around me in an instant. That second, the dream I was having drifted back to me, the Volturi they wanted my baby. They didn't want either of us to live. I heard Edwards's careful whispers about how he was there and I was ok, but I was still to frightened to fully comprehend.

Once I finally calmed down I was forced to give Edward an explanation. "Love please tell me, it will make it easier." He whispered into my ear.

"It was the Volturi, they were coming after me. They killed you and were about to do the same to me." I said as a fresh wave of tears overtook me. He pulled me into his lap and rocked my soothingly "Its ok love. That will never happen. They wont kill me, and as long as I'm alive they will never lay a hand on you." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to believe his words.

It took awhile, and a couple times of Edward humming my lullaby to get me to go back to sleep, but I did eventually fall into a dreamless slumber.

I faintly remember hearing the doorbell ring, but in my mind it was far to early for anyone to be up yet. But soon I heard my bedroom door open, then all of a sudden the bed jolted downward but in its travels upward managed to fling me from the bed.

I landed with an 'oohhfff' on the floor. I opened my eyes to see an excited Emmett looking down at me. "ITS CHRISTMAS BELLS!!!! GET UP!!!! ITS TIME FOR PRESENTS!!!!" He shouted into the room, he quickly dashed out of the room before I could throw something at him. He has to be the oldest child I know, but he also would make a great uncle.

I slowly made it off the floor just in time for Edward to appear with a bowl of cereal for me.

"Sorry love, he got passed me." He said with a small smile. "No problem, just a nice floor sized bruise on my bum, and we now need a new box spring and mattress." I said pointing over to the bed that now had an Emmett divot in it.

"EMMETT!!!" Edward yelled. I heard a quick response of a sorry, and that he would pay for it..

I quickly grabbed a shower despite Emmett's whining to open presents, and threw on comfy Alice approved sweat (that meant they cost more then normal people make in a month) and head down stairs. I was surprised to see everyone in our living room sitting around to a beautiful tree covered in tinsel, lights, and ornaments with a Santa hat set on top, it was perfect.

I looked down and finally understood Emmett's desire to open gifts. The floor under and around the tree, was littler with tons of gifts of every size and shape. My eyes must have bugged out cause Emmett's chuckles recommenced.

I sat down on Edwards lap with a cup of tea and Emmett began to pass out gifts. We would make sure everyone had one present then we would all open the gift at hand, and then thank the giver.

So far I got lingerie, from Rose and Emmett (god this was going to surprise them), books from Carlisle and Esme, Clothes from Alice (of course), a CD that I wanted from Jasper, a Gift certificate to my favorite music store from Charlie, (he was never very good at gifts, but this was a good one) and a book of all our wedding photos from Renee and Phil.

Edward's gifts were beautiful. He got me an acoustic guitar for me to learn how to play, a book on how to play, lessons with a great teacher (female of course), some more books, and a beautiful necklace that had another crystal heart on it. On the holder of the heart had 3 letters engraved on it 'IYF' when I asked him what they meant, he told me they meant, "I'm your forever."

My gifts to everyone else seemed to go over very well. But soon there was only one left, I knew that I needed to do this one in private. So I pulled on Edward's hand and lead him upstairs.

I sat him down on the bed and handed him the box. He gingerly untied the bow, and ripped the paper away. When he opened the lid he froze. I mean literally froze, no movement, no breath, not blinking, absolutely nothing.

"Edward?" Nothing. "Please talk to me" I said kind of frightened, still no response. "Carlisle" I called getting more frighten as the seconds passed. I heard Carlisle knock at the door. "Can vampires go into shock, cause I think I just gave him a heart attack." I said freaking out. "What happened?" he asked looking at Edward.

I passed him the box. He looked inside, and followed Edwards suit and became immobile. Now really freaked out I cried for Alice, she knew and didn't act like this. She came running up the stairs in rush.

She observed both men completely immobile and walked up to them. She lightly lifted he arms so one hand was on a shoulder of each of them, then SMACK. She whopped them both in the head.

Carlisle broke out of his daze and looked at me, my cheeks were now a bright red. He gave me a big hug. Edward too came out of his trance, but now had his head in his hands looking at the floor.

This was what I was afraid of; he didn't want this baby. I could feel the tears in my ears finally escaping. I turned to run to the bathroom to hide for the rest of my life. I made it one step before two stone arms turned me towards him and held me to his chest.

I was now completely crying, and his shirt was getting ruined. I kept mumbling how sorry I was, and I understand if he didn't want me now.

He pulled back and I got me first true look on his face and it was nothing but pure bliss. He silenced me with a huge kiss that left me breathless.

"This was the best gift you could ever have given me, but are you sure?" he asked holding me as close as he could. I nodded, not trusting my words. Alice then piped in "3 tests worth of sure."

"I'm 11 days late, got morning sickness, I sleep forever, I'm always hungry, and my feet are swelling, so ya I'm pretty sure." I said with a small smile.

He looked over to his father "How is this even possible, and is it safe?" he quickly asked.

"I don't know son, I have heard legends of things like this but never seen it. I would think her pregnancy would be normal in some degree. But more then likely the child, or children she is carrying will be part vampire. I'll have to keep a close eye on the developing fetus." Carlisle quickly said.

I never noticed Alice and Carlisle leave the room but I soon noticed we were all alone. He took his hands and slowly moved them to my stomach where he held them. "I love you my wife, and soon to be mother of my child" he said as he pulled me into a tender kiss. "I love you my husband, and father of my child." I said when I pulled away.

"So what do you want a boy or girl?" I quickly asked to keep the subject light.

"I think I would like a little girl that looks exactly like her beautiful mother." He said kissing down my neck.

"Hmm I could see all the problems with that, you would never allow her to date, or be around boys." I said with a smile "It think a baby boy, that look just like you that you can teach to be just a perfect as you are." I said, as his kisses got lower.

Soon he pulled my shirt up so my non-existent baby bump belly was completely exposed. He then peppered it with kisses.

"Hello my baby, you be good for you mommy, you hear. She is the sweetest thing in this world, and you will love her. I'm your daddy, and if you are a beautiful baby girl, no boy is coming with in a mile of you ever." He said with a smile talking against the skin o my stomach.

I pulled him up so I could see into his eyes. "So you really are ok and happy with this?" I said.

"I couldn't be more happier, but you where correct when you told Carlisle that you gave me a heart attack. Not the easiest thing to do you know." He pulled me into another kiss, as both of our hands holding onto my stomach.

A/N: Please don't kill me, I just thought it was time for baby Cullen to make an appearance. Next chapter is everyone else's learning about the new bundle of joy on the way. I think it might (just might) be in EPOV so we can hear what everyone is thinking. Will Charlie shoot Edward? Will Renee flip? And what about Rosalie, how will she take the news of a baby? Plus you can probably bet Alice already has a whole wardrobe pick out for either a girl or a boy.

Please Review, I love them, they make my day.  I'm also looking for some silly lines to throw in to the next chapter so send me some, and I'll try my hardest to work them in.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

EPOV

WOW… Is there any thing else to say, maybe other then her father is going to kill me. My beautiful wife is now caring my child, or possibly my children. I feel bad about how I received the news.

I could tell she was hurt at first when I completely froze up, but I just needed sometime to comprehend this little stick in the box before me. It had one word on it, pregnant. That one word took me just what seemed like forever to comprehend, even with vampire speed.

When Alice smacked me in the head, I realized what this really meant, but still how? I looked up in time to see my love heading to the bathroom with tears in her eyes. Stupid vampire, I should have showed her right off how happy I was.

I could hear both Alice and Carlisle's thoughts and they where as happy as mine. They were not worrying, so I knew I shouldn't either.

After sometime together discussing boys Vs. girls I figured she was right, hopefully we would have a boy, or I would probably end up killing any boy that came near my baby girl.

We finally had to head downstairs and inform the rest of my family and hers. I helped her down the stairs, great this is going to help my overprotective side. We came to a stop in the doorway to the living room; everyone was present and lucky in a great mood.

She looked meek so I started "everyone, we have announcement to make." The room was suddenly silent, and all eyes were on us.

Bella was looking at the floor "I'm pregnant" she said loud enough for her parents to hear her. Silence. No one was thinking, no one was talking; they are just staring at us. Her father was turning beet red.

'I'm going to kill him' finally broke through to his thoughts.

Bella noticed this and wrapped her arms around me, "Dad calm down, this is not his fault. Its no one fault, if any thing this is a miracle."

"Baby, yes this is" Renee said coming up and hugging both of us. "How long have you known?" she asked us.

"I've known for sure for 2 days, and I told Edward just a little bit ago." She said with a small smile.

Esme came up to us and hugged us both as well, "Please, please, please let me decorate the nursery"

"Of course mom, but you need to fight off Alice. Because I know she has half of the nursery stuff already bought." I said with a smile.

Rosalie was the next to come up to us. She dropped down to her knees and hug Bella's stomach. "Hello, baby. I'm your Auntie Rose. You are going to be the most spoiled and loved baby in the world." She said talking to the baby much like I did earlier.

Emmett was still standing in shock, I looked over at Alice and she was obliged to help him out of it, as she did with me. Jasper picked her up and SMACK!!

"OWWW Alice that shit hurt" he whined rubbing his head.

"Language Emmett." Esme scolded.

"Sorry" he replied meekly. "Emmett, are you mad at me?" Bella asked looking a little sad.

"No, jelly belly, I love you. But now I'm afraid of not only breaking you, but Jr. here." He said walking towards her. She reached out and hugged him. "You can't hurt me or the baby, you are always gentle. Just no more throwing me around like a sack of potatoes. Either of you." Said looking at Jasper and pulling him into the hug.

BPOV

"Daddy?" I looked towards him; I think I may have given him a heart attack too. Thank god Carlisle was around for medical purposes.

"This is your fault!" that was expected, I knew he would blame Edward. I wanted to defend Edward but the vein in Charlie forehead was pulsing, it did that when he was mad. I have only seen him mad a couple times, one of the times when I got back from Italy.

My dad continues "YOU…leave her in the middle of the woods then 3 months later she goes running after you in California!! You're barely married for 3 months, then you decide to impregnate her!!" he accuses Edward.

"DAD STOP!!! I love him, and he loves me. We may not have planed for this, but WE are HAPPY!!" I said lowering my hands to my stomach.

"Bells you have no clue what kind of mistake your making." He bellowed out. I was now in tears, "So that's what I was, a mistake?" I said. I couldn't wait for his answer. I ran out of the room and went to hide in the bathroom in our bedroom. Edward was at my side with in seconds. He pulled me close and held me for hours.

"Edward" I said looking up at him from my spot on the bed. "Yes love?" he said kissing me.

"I'm kind of hungry." I said with a small grin. He chuckled "What would you like?"

"Ummm Chinese food, and some key lime pie, and some chips, and pizza." I said looking kind of guilty.

His eyes bugged out, he grabbed my chin and looked at me every which way. "Are you Emmett? Did you guys change places on me?" He asked with a laugh.

I pouted "No, but baby and mommy are really hungry."

"Well sadly I don't think I can get you Chinese, since it Christmas after all. But we do still have pie, chips, and left over pizza around." He said giving me a kiss.

"Can you bring it to me, I don't really want to deal with my dad right now." I begged.

"Ok, but if I'm listening right, he has been yelled at by every single female in this family. Now he wants to apologized for being, as Emmett keeps thinking, an ass." He said slowly getting up to get my food. "So when I go get your food, he will come up here and talk to you." He said apologetically

My stomach growled loudly, "Go, baby wants food. There is no stopping that"

True to his word the minute he stepped out, Charlie walked meekly in. I wouldn't even look at him. "I'm sorry baby. Just know that you are not and never were a mistake. I just lost my nerve for a minute. Don't worry Renee, Alice, Rose, and Esme beat it back into me." He said with a small smile.

"Are you ok with me being pregnant?" I asked finally looking at him in the eyes.

"Not quite to ok yet, but I'm getting there. Right now I'm teetering between freaked and worried and I'm sorry about that. You just started college and got married and now there will be another Edward running around. Dear god not another one." he said putting on a fake face of horror.

That caused me to giggle. "Hey I heard that" Edward protested walking in with a pile of food for me. I began to laugh harder.

"God Bells, nice to see you take after your mother. Eating everything in site, just hope you don't start on peanut butter and Oreos." Charlie laughed, I perked up, that sounded really good.

Edward began loosing it, "I'll go grab it" and he walked out of the room. I fell over laughing and literally fell off the bed. "Ouch."

"By the way I'm not sure if I want to know, but what happened to your bed?" Charlie asked looking at the bed practically broken in half.

"Emmett was a little too excited this morning for presents. Hence the broken bed." I said trying to sit up. Edward walked in with the rest of my food. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I fell off the bed." I said with a smile. "Am I going to have to buy one of those children safety bars for the bed?" He asked me.

"Hey!!!! And yes you might have to, this is the second time I've ended up on the floor today." I said climbing back on the bed.

"Ok you two, I'm going to go grab something to eat and try to make penance with the other women of the house." Charlie quickly got up and walked out of the room.

"Do I have to watch you eat all this? This could get kind of gross." Edward said squiggled up his nose. I flipped him off and went back to eating. Charlie was right Oreos and peanut butter was the shit. I made note to ask Renee of any other strange food combo she ate.

After I finished eating I decided to take a nap. I curled up in our bed and pulled Edward down beside me. I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Much like last night my dream jolted me awake. I found that Edward was no longer in the room with me but there where 4 other arms holding me as I cried from my dream. I looked to see Emmett on one side and Rose on the other.

"Shhh. Sweetie, it oks. Edward get in here!" Rose said a little bit panicked. Soon Edward was at the edge of the bed. I crawled out of my two stone embracers and hug myself tightly to him.

"They are going to hurt us. You, me, and the baby" I whispered in his ear. He lightly kissed me "Its ok it was just a dream, you and the baby will always be safe."

"Not that I don't love you guys but why are you in here with me?" I asked Rose an Emmett.

"They are here, because we have a surprise for you." Edward took my hand and pulled me towards the guest bedroom closest to our room.

"Oh no what did you guys do, I was only sleeping for 4 hours." I whined resisting against the pulling and pushing into the room.

"Put this on and hush up women." Edward said passing me a paint mask. "Hush up women?? Oh that's it buddy, no sex for you for the rest of this pregnancy. If you're lucky I'll let you back in my pants in a year." I said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, you are the most beautiful women in the world. You are a goddess, the love of my life. I love you and our child from the bottom of my non-beating heart." He said with a pleading look.

"Ya, ya" I said pulling on the mask and wrapping my arm around him. Emmett broke down into ground shaking laughter. I heard Rose make a threat similar to the one I just made and he shut up immediately.

They pulled me into the room and my eyes widened at the sight. The room was light yellow, there was a pale white crib in the middle. There were two white dressers against the wall, with a little lamp. The crib had a golden bedspread on it; it was simply gorgeous.

"HOW?" I gasped out. I looked at all the face in the room, Esme's covered in paint, Emmett's big grin, Rose's smile, and Edwards crooked grin. They all took one second and said at the same time "Alice."

"Right now love, I'm pretty sure she trying to find baby designer clothes for both a boy and girl. I'm pretty sure by the end of the pregnancy we will own everything ever made for a baby." Edward said pulling back into the cradle of his arms.

"OH no. I knew I shouldn't have told her first." I said hiding my face. "I heard that Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" Alice chided me as she walked in the room with Jasper.

"Alice no more baby shopping till we know the sex." I said to her.

I should have known Emmett would have taken that in a dirty way, because he soon replied. "Oh Baby Belly, we already know about the sex, that how this little miracle was created."

"Oh god" I said burying my face into Edward in time to hear the soft growl he let out.

"You know what I meant Emmett, till we know if it's a boy or girl." I said. "But. but.." Alice said whining.

"No Alice, not until we know." She huffed but agreed.

"Where is Renee and Phil?" I asked Edward. "They are down stairs with Carlisle and Charlie." He told me.

"I hate to say this but I'm hungry again." I said looking sheepish. "Well we have a little bit more to do in here, Jasper will you take her down stairs?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Come on little baby mama." He said pulling me on his back for a piggyback ride. I laughed as he jogged down the stairs. We came into the living room laughing. "Hey that's not your husband. " My mom joked.

"I know I traded in for a better model." I joke with a giggle. We all heard the loud "Hey" that came from both Alice and Edward upstairs and we all began laughing. "Onward pony, this mommy is hungry." I said squeezing Jasper a little.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." Jasper said with a small salute. "Don't call me Ma'am." I scolded him. He laughed then did the same thing but this time said. "Sir, yes sir." I laughed as he set me down on a kitchen chair.

"So what does baby want now?" he asked as Renee joined us in the kitchen. "Hm, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, with chocolate ice cream, and chocolate and caramel sauce." I said with a giant smile.

Everyone in the room said a round of "eww's." But I kept on smiling. Renee was kind enough to get me exactly what I wanted, and I was enjoying my second bowl when everyone else came downstairs.

"Eww love, what are you eating?" Edward said with a giant smile. "What??? Its only ice cream." I said finishing the bowl. Everyone laughed at me and my blush made it appearance for the first time in a while.

We all piled into the living room to watch 'Elf', Rose and Emmett laid on the floor, Renee and Phil on the love seat. Charlie on one of the recliners, Jasper sat on the end of the love seat with Alice at his feet, Carlisle and Esme took the other recliner, and Edward and I lay down on the couch with me on his chest.

I have no clue when I fell asleep but the next thing I knew I was in bed with Edward kissing my neck. I rolled over and hugged myself to him, with my hands against his chest and his at my back. I quickly drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I was dragged out of my warm bed, by a bouncy pixie that wanted me to come look at baby catalogs. But upon standing I found my stomach didn't like the smell of breakfast that was in the air. I ran to the bathroom hand firmly over my mouth.

Soon the nausea passed I tried to stand up, that when my husbands two familiar arms wrapped around me and helped me up. He leaned in to give me a kiss but I block my mouth from him, he looked a little hurt so I figured I should explain to him. "I just threw up Edward, no kissing till I brush my teeth."

I walk down stairs to see everyone of the family sitting in or around the kitchen. Rose walked over and set some fruit and toast in front of me. I whined, I really wanted bacon and some cereal. But she wouldn't budge.

"Bella, I will make sure you are eating only healthy food. I want my niece or nephew perfectly healthy." When whining to her, I pouted to Edward, he was usually the one to give me my way.

"Rose give her some bacon, I agree with you on the cereal front. But she need protein too." He finally said with a laugh. I was still pouting cause darn it I want some Lucky Charms.

I finally gave up and ate my stinking fruit. I did enjoy my bacon, but I was still pouting all trough breakfast. Finally Edward leaned over to me and whispered "If you don't put that bottom lip away, I will have to find better use for it."

I immediately stuck it out a little bit further, and he bit back a low growl. I leaned over and kissed him with earnest. When I pulled away I was not the only one breathing a little harder. "Rose give her some cereal," He said in a strangled voice. I smile in victory.

"WHAT!!! No way! Bella that's cheating." Rose cried out. I smile and Edward said, "Then I guess I don't mind her cheating." The room broke out into a loud chorus of laughter and I sat back and happily ate my Lucky Charms.

A/N I'm still on vacation, so after this chapter it might take me a while to post the next one. Sorry my boyfriend usually help me write EPOV and he is a whole state away from me right now.  I hope I didn't disappoint. Read and Review, to me that like finding Edward Cullen in your bed, boyfriend be damn.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SM own Twilight, and sadly Edward. A twist is coming in this chapter; try not to hate me. I also would like to apologize for any pregnancy discrepancy there may be; I'm only 19 and don't know much about it. Most of my knowledge comes from my sister who has a 4year old and my friend who have a 7 month old. **

Chapter 16

BPOV

The holidays were over and the new classes had begun. I was well into my sixth week. And goodness, I'm ready for this trimester to be over. The morning sickness was ridiculous, and with all the food I was eating you would think I was feeding an army.

But today was the day of our first ultrasound with Carlisle at the hospital. It's safe to say I was excited, and worried. What if this baby is a Vampire? What if he or she is not healthy?

So every few minutes I would change from freaking out, to bouncing in my chair excited. Thank god Edward was in all my classes again, or I would never have a clue what's going on.

He was walking around campus with the biggest shit-eating grin. That look alone, made my heart flip.

Finally the professor announced the end of class and we all jumped up and headed for the door.

"Come here you" Edward said pulling me to him once we made it out side. "You ready for this daddy?" I asked him. He leaned down and kissed me with earnest.

"Mmmm. I believe that's how we got in this situation." He said breaking away but still holding me. "Lets go see your dad, and see our baby." I said with a giant smile.

Edward quickly pulled me on to his back and headed off to the car. "What is up with everyone? I can walk you know." I said reverting to the fact, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all seemed to have a fear of me walking.

"I love baby, but you are a klutz. I would just like to keep jr. safe" He said rubbing my legs that were wrapped around him.

"Do you think was should call Esme and Rose? You know that they are living vicariously through me in this pregnancy. I fell like they should be there with us." I said as he strutted across campus with me on his back.

"Your very much right" He said kissing my cheek that was on his shoulder.

"You are such a good husband, brother and son, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

I was quite for a few minutes as I traced patterns onto his shirt. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Without a doubt." And he meant that. "What about me?"

"I think you'd make a horrible mother, but only because you're lacking some of the necessary equipment. But if you don't mind being the father, I'm sure you'll be perfect at it. You're practically perfect at everything."

"Isabella Cullen, what am I going to do with you?" He growled playfully, as I cupped his face in my hands.

"The same thing you always do…Love me and tell me I'm beautiful."

I sat completely still in the passenger seat, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my entire life had changed. Edward had been great so far—he'd handled my insane line of questioning with humor and calmness.

I was so lucky to have him as my husband, and our baby would be very blessed to have him as a father. The words "our baby" echoed through my mind and I couldn't stop the squeal that jumped out of my throat.

Edward looked over at me; I'm not sure what the expression on my face was, but it must have been priceless because he started laughing very hard.

"Cut that out and watch the road, Mister," I warned him, trying not to join in on his laughter.

"Bella, your face right now," he chuckled, turning his attention back to the road. "What _are_ you thinking about?"

"About how you're going to be a daddy," I said, watching his face closely.

His lips pulled up so far and wide—it should have been impossible for him to smile so big. Those beautiful, gold eyes of his were sparkling and bright as he ran his hand through his untidy bronze hair, taking a quick glance at me. He was probably just as nerve-wracked as I was. "It's a bit surreal, isn't it?" he said softly.

"Very," I agreed, nodding my head.

As I sat there, I let my mind wander over random things. I wondered how long I'd be able to keep taking classes before the baby—by baby, I meant Edward—would force me to stop. My wonderful husband could be exceedingly overprotective of me at times; even more so than anyone else ever was.

As we drove onwards, I was enjoying the contrast between the warmth of the sun and the chill of the February wind.

"Guess we won't be snowball fighting any more this year," I chuckled.

"Yes, because you fought so well last year," he teased.

"Hey! It wasn't _my_ fault I got confused about who was on my team. You guys should not have switched sides halfway through the fight. Besides its not really fair with you all and vampire aim and strength."

"Bella, no matter what side I'm on, I'm your husband. You really shouldn't pelt me with snow," Edward said, pretending to be serious.

"Yes, because you honored me as your wife by not lobbying snowballs at me," I shot back.

"It's only because I love you so, Mrs. Cullen," he chuckled, kissing my temple.

"Right back at you, Eddie"

"Please don't teach our baby to call me that," Edward groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" I cried. "I'm so going to teach our baby to say that as his or her's first word! You know there's no stopping Emmett" I said sinking lower into my chair laughing.

I must have dozed off on your way to the hospital, because the next thing I know is Edward is next to me trying to wake me up.

"Love we're here, time to wake up and meet our baby." He said kissing my lips ever so lightly.

He helped me out of the car and into the clinic part of the hospital.

After filling out the appropriate paper work, I heard a unmistakable voice yelling at one of the orderlies. "I know my sister-in- law is here, she has an appointment to see my father. So please direct my mother and me to the area where they are probably waiting." Rosalie's voice yelled.

I heard a hushed voice of the orderly more then likely giving her exactly what she wanted, because the next thing I knew both her and Esme were at my side.

A few minutes later the same orderly, I could only assume based on the look she gave Rose, came to get me.

"Alright. Right this way, Mrs. Cullen," the nurse whose nametag identified her as Lee said, waving us forward. "You'll be in exam room three. Mr. Cullen and family, you're welcome to go in and have a seat while I take her weight and blood pressure."

"I'd rather stay with her, if you don't mind," Edward replied, squeezing my hand reassuringly. Rose and Esme pilled into the room.

I smiled at Edward as I stepped onto the scale.

"First baby, huh?" Lee said, clearly amused.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Easy," she laughed. "You're practically shaking and he hasn't let go of your hand yet, which is making it a bit difficult to get your weight."

"I'm sorry," Edward, said, his face taking on a slight look of embarrassment as he let go of my hand.

"It's fine," Lee assured us. "Happens all the time."

We both headed into the room, and waited for Carlisle to come do my ultrasound. He sat down as I gauged the distance to jump to get on the table.

Edward jumped out of his seat as soon as he realized I was getting ready to get on the exam table. He lifted me bridal style and gently set me on the table, getting me to laugh once again.

"Edward, I'm not breakable, just pregnant," I said, hugging him around his waist. I'd been feeling clingy lately, and as much as I hated it, I knew it was better to give into the feeling for now. I could be independent later on, when I wasn't anxiously waiting to find out about this baby.

"You are also known to become a klutz in the most innocent of circumstances, Love."

And there was the sentence to start yet another mood swing. I lifted my head and glared at him. "I haven't had an accident in months and you know it."

"Have I told you lately how much I love your pout?" Edward said, giving me that crooked grin that always made me melt and forgive him. That damn smile even had the power to shift a mood swing back to the other direction.

"Here comes dad." Edward said out loud so Esme and Rose could here him. "Why, hello everyone." Carlisle said as he walked in, he gave Esme a kiss on the lips then headed over to the machine, which I could only assume was the ultrasound machine.

"So are you ready to see your baby, Bella?" Carlisle asked me. "More then you could possibly know." I said with a huge smile.

"Ok, this will be kind of cold." He said squirting some gel over my exposed lower stomach. He grabbed some wand thing and pressed it into the gel while turning on a monitor. "Alright, let's see what we have here."

Carlisle moved the wand around a bit before smiling wide. "Right there, where you see those graininess jumping, that's your babies heartbeats. It's too soon to hear them, but they seem to be beating strong and healthy. And from the look of it, you're right about that date and you're exactly six weeks along. By your next appointment, we'll be able to hear the heartbeats."

"Wait, rewind. Was that whole paragraph in plural?" I looked up to Edward and his face was smiling so bright that if he were human it would have hurt.

"That's right Bella, look at the screen. There is not just one heartbeat, there's two." I was looking at the two beats jumping on the screen. I could barely tear my eyes away from the screen, but I finally managed to look back at Edward.

"Well good job mister, not only did you manage to do the impossible, you did it twice." I tried to keep a straight face, but burst into laughter by the end. Rose was hugging me tightly, with in seconds.

Esme looked like that if she could have been in tears she would have. She hugged Edward and Carlisle.

"Ok little momma there are some thing you now need to know, now that you are carrying twins. This will not be easy. I've seen lots of problems occur from multiple births, and we don't know yet if these two rugrats are half vampire. I will be watching you very closely, any discomfort you feel I want you to tell Edward or me immediately." Carlisle said passing me a print out of our babies.

"At this early stage of pregnancy, even with twins, your symptoms will likely be very similar to those of a singleton pregnancy. Though, you may experience heightened symptoms. The most common being, fatigue, appetite swings and/or nausea with or without vomiting and breast tenderness." Carlisle informed me as Edward lowered me to the ground helping me wipe off the goop for my lower abdomen.

"Oh my goodness. Do you know what this means now?" I asked looking at Edward. "No what does it mean love?"

"It means Alice is going to have to buy a whole lot more clothes. For me and babies." I said with a smile.

"Well lets get a move on and call her on our way home." He said leading me, rose and Esme from the room.

"Rose will you take her to the car, I have a question for dad." He said looking a little mischievous.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, what are you up to?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"Absolutely nothing, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I have a personal question to ask my father." He said, he the look in his eyes told me he was up to something.

Rose grabbed my hand and lead me out to the car without any more explanation.

"God, How am I going to tell my father not only am I pregnant at 19, but that I'm having twins?" I thought out loud

"I have not clue, but if he upsets you again I'll fly out to forks and kick his chief of police ass." Rose said clearly remembering Christmas.

I gave her a quick kiss on the check and hopped into the Volvo. Not a minute later Edward joined me looking rather chipper as we began our drive.

"So who to call first Charlie, Renee, or Alice?" I asked him.

"Lets go with Charlie, It will give the ladies more time to buy plain tickets if he's not 100 percent happy." Edward said with a smile.

I quickly dialed the cell phone and flipped it on to speaker. It rang twice before my father actually answered. "Hey Bells, What's up sweetie?" he spoke into the phone.

"Hey dad, Edwards here too. I just had my ultrasound and there something you should know." I said.

"Whats that bells, your worring me." He said quickly.

"Its nothing to worry about, but have you bought any baby stuff yet?" I asked him.

"No" he said, but I could tell he was lying.

"Dad…." I scolded.

"Ok, maybe a stuffed animal or two." He finally answered.

"Well take whatever you've bought and double it. We're having twins." I said with a giant smile.

"……………………………." Silence was all I got from the other end. I looked to Edward a little worried.

"Charlie?" Edward talked in to the phone. "Are you ok?"

"What? Oh ya, sorry that was a shock. God, you are making me into a grandpa twice?" he said.

"Yes, we are." I said the smile returning to my face. "Dad, I've got to go. I've still have to tell mom and Alice. You are the first outside the room to know."

"Ok Bella, Call me soon. I love you, bye Edward." Dad said before hanging up.

"I think we should call Alice next, gives her more time to disobey me, and buy baby stuff." I said with a small smile. I did know for a fact that Alice was still buying baby stuff, I also knew she was trying to hid it in her garage.

She was so stubborn. I still think it is a waste of money to buy stuff till I know if the babies were boys or girls.

The phone rang half a ring before she answered. Edward smiles and said, "Hi. Its twins" and that was the end of that conversation. She was squealing so loud Edward hung up the phone for the safety of my eardrums.

We called my mother and she was a nice mix between Alice's squealing and Charlie's shock.

I held Edward's hand the whole trip home. I leaned over and gave him a kiss. To which he intensify it. We finally pulled into our driveway and Edward was over to my door to let me out within a second.

He helped me out of the car and into the house. I kissed him as I went into the kitchen to grab something to munch on. His eyes caught my attention, they where dark. Too dark. I tried to remember the last time he when for a hunt, I couldn't.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me. "Do me a favor baby." I said

"Of course love, what is it?" He asked kissing my neck.

Call someone in our family, have them come momma/ baby sit. You are going hunting tonight." I said with a smile.

"Bella." He whined, "I fine, I don't want to go tonight. What if you have another nightmare?"

"Your going hunting, Call Jasper. If I have another nightmare he can put me back to sleep with his power." I said kissing his lips.

With in 5 minutes Jasper was at our door with cheeseburgers at hand. Alice, you got to love that girl.

"Thank god. Jasper, make him go hunt. Also fork over the burger." I said with a smile. I grabbed the bag from him, while Edward and him discussed the plans for my husband to go hunt.

Finally I got the privilege of watching my brother in law toss Edward over his shoulder and force him out the door. I was laughing the whole time. "Bye baby, see you later tonight." I said blowing him a kiss.

Jasper turned to me and said, "Don't worry he'll be back in about 4 hours, Alice saw that he was going to be a problem." I looked at the clock; ok he'll be back at midnight. I think maybe I should give him a nice surprise when he gets home.

Instead of sleeping, which trust me I wanted to do. Jasper and I played video games for a while; I'm pretty sure he cheats. He would make me feel nervous, then cocky, then scared.

"Cheater, stop playing with my emotions." I yelled at him, tossing a pillow in his direction.

Right on the dot of midnight, Edward walked into the house. I rolled over laughing, because in the manner that Jasper put him out earlier, he turned on jasper. Once he tossed him out the door, he walked up to me and carried me up to our room.

I was giggling the whole way. He dropped me on the bed, but before he could do anything I was up and headed into the bathroom to get his surprise ready.

EPOV

She walked out of the bathroom in a silk robe. She sauntered over to the bed and stood in front of me.

She slid off her robe, revealing a bra, panty, and garter set in black along with the black hose that had the seam running down the back of her perfect legs. "What do you think?"

I swallowed, hard. "I think I need to thank whatever God exists in the universe for creating you."

She lay down easily on the mattress.

I slid off my shirt, toed off my socks and shoes and slid my pants to the floor. I went to her then, kissing her gently. "Bella, love, this is too much. You are wonderful."

She flipped us and started kissing and nipping at my chest. "If I gave you the whole world it wouldn't be enough Edward. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

I flipped us again and pulled away to trail a hand up and down her hose-clad leg. "Do you know what these do to me?" I asked her.

She moaned as I unsnapped the clasps before I started rolling them down her legs, first one and then the other. "I have a pretty good idea," She said breathlessly.

I got the hose off of her and slid my hands under her ass, pulling down both the garter and the panties.

She moaned and pulled me down to her. "I need you," She whined as she pawed at my boxers.

"With pleasure," I said as I shimmied out of them and thrust into her gently.

She screamed and came, her nails now digging into my back. The need became stronger and I positioned into her with a little faster speed and she started panting. "More, harder, faster, oh GOD!" And she came again, pulling me with her.

I almost fell away from her as I collapsed onto the bed. "My God Bella. That was…"

She smiled and kissed me before she pulled the blankets up, and curled into me to sleep. She was my world; I loved just sitting her watching her drift off to sleep. So that's what I did for the night.

**A/N: Don't kill me please, I was a little sad that in the book that they had just Nessie. So in this story I'm not quite sure if it will be two girls, two boys, or one of both. Let me know what you guys think. Also remember to review. They are like finding Edward under to Christmas tree on Christmas morning. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

Classes, purgatory, classes, purgatory, bed. Where to go next? Where in their right minds did the school get the idea to implement a policy to have first year Elementary education student, actually student teach?

I was sad when Edward and I got different schools to student teach in, but I guess it is the best way for me to get used to this.

Being around all these young children, makes me even more excited for the twins to be born.

I'm now rounding onto my sixteenth week and well into the second trimester.

I lucky have moved out of morning sickness, but right into the need to pee ALL the time, I'm eating enough food to feed a small country, and I'm getting more round. I was never a very big type of person, but it's very obvious that I'm either pregnant or I'm gaining weight.

The part about this pregnancy that Edward liked other then the babies, is my over "friendly" tendencies. He is reaping the benefits of my hornyness.

But sadly Jasper no longer could be around me when Edward was with in a mile of me.

Emmett was having a field day mocking me; especially since my coordination issues have not improved by being knocked up.

Esme and Rose have become my babysitters, and Edwards new name (thanks to Alice) had become Protectward.

Alice, I think was still pouting that I have put the kibosh on all baby shopping for her.

Since Esme had already set up the Nursery for one baby, that was the job that we were going to work on after I finished with this class.

I was helping a little Girl named Holly color a picture of her family, Conner a little boy draw an elephant, and my favorite little girl, Megan, write out her ABC's.

This is only Kindergarten, and she can write her ABC's with very little help, I couldn't help but notice how smart she was.

Finally the bell rang and I helped the kids out to the bus to go home. Both Holly and Megan grabbed my hands and we walked to the bus. I helped them fix there coats, scarves, and hats before saying good-bye. If my kids where anything like those two I would be so happy.

Within minutes of the bell ringing Edward and the Volvo were pulling into the parking lot. "Bella, I though you were going to wait inside for me. It's to cold for you to be out here." Hello Protectward.

"Edward, I just got out here. I was helping the kids on to the bus." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Hey, don't do that unless you plan on following through. Just be careful walking the kids to the bus there is ice everywhere, and you have enough trouble staying up right."

"Whatever" I mumbled out, stupid hormones, I was trying to hold in the tears.

"Oh love, don't cry. I'm sorry. I just worry, if it will make you smile I'll let Emmett call me Eddie for a week." He said looking me deep in the eyes.

That made me smile, "Deal!" I called out before he could change his mind. "Lets get home and work on the nursery." I said bouncing in my seat.

Esme met us out side the house and helped me walk in. I shed the layers that they made me wear when I went outside in the cold.

Once that was done I headed up to the nursery, only to be met by a shocking sight.

The wall to the room next door to it was gone, just gone. Esme came up and put her hands on my ever-growing baby bump. "I just figured two babies, needed more room." She said with a small smile.

"So love, have you been thinking about any names yet?" Edward asked kissing long my neck.

"Well since we don't know if it will be boy-boy, girl-girl, or one of each. I think we need to choose two boy names we like and two girl ones." I said resting my hands on my slight baby bump.

"I was thinking Elizabeth, Holly, Madison, Marie, or Emma for girls, and Edward Jr., Anthony, Conner, Aden, Christopher, or Jordan."

"Hmm, not sure about the name Aden, but the other sound good." He said with a smile.

"Ok Aden is out." I said looking at the room. Then it occurred to me the prefect way to pick names, and include everyone.

"I have an idea, why don't we have the family vote on which ones they like best." I said. Immediately Esme's eyes brightened.

"Well if that's the case I love the name Emma, and Elizabeth. I'm also like the names E.J. for Edward Jr., Anthony, Christopher, and Jordan." She announced with a big smile.

I grabbed a piece of paper to write down the votes on.

"So if you could only pick two boy names which would you pick Esme?" I asked.

"E.J. and Anthony"

I quickly drew up a list with Edwards help we chose fitting middle name to suit each one.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Votes

Elizabeth Ann Cullen-1

Holly Nicole Cullen- 0

Madison Elizabeth Cullen-0

Marie Renee Cullen-0

Emma Marie Cullen-1

Edward Jr. (E.J.) Matthew Cullen-1

Anthony Mason Cullen-1

Conner Andrew Cullen-0

Christopher Mason Cullen-0

Jordan Charles Cullen-0

I looked at the list after Esme picked and quickly decided to gather the family tonight so they could cast their votes.

Of course I would call Mom and Phil along with Charlie. But after we work on the Nursery, or more like Edward and Esme worked on the nursery while they let me do next to nothing, I found myself to be in need of a nice catnap.

I changed into my non-Alice approved sweat pants and curled up on the bed. I pulled Edwards' pillow over to me to hug so I could have his scent with me as I slept.

A few hours later I started to move around, because both my internal clock and stomach where telling me it time to eat.

I took a minute to notice the pillow I was hugging had become harder and a little bit colder.

A small smile was playing at my lips as I refused to open my eyes.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, its time for dinner." My prince said in my ear. He chuckled when I still didn't open my eye.

"I know your awake love, you heart is going a mile a minute." I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Ok if you won't wake up, I'm afraid I will have to motivate you." I was unsure of what he meant until I felt his lips at my neck, but all of a sudden he tickled me right along my sides. Causing me to fling my eyes open and almost roll off the bed.

"I really am going to have to buy the bed side protector, aren't I?" He said with his crooked grin.

I couldn't help but smile, I loved it when he let go enough to be goofy and fun.

I finally dragged my butt out of the bed, but only for the promise of scrambled eggs and ketchup. (A/N One of my favorite food, so please don't think its to weird. If you haven't tried it, you are truly missing out.) Edward carried me downstairs where I noticed the whole family was congregated.

"Holy shit, when did you all get here?" I asked exasperated.

"Language Bella!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry." I said remorsefully.

"Well Tinker Bell, we got here an hour ago. But your Prego self was sleeping." Emmett said with a wide smile.

"God Emmett, how many versions of my name do you have?" I asked shocked.

"A lot, I'm sure I can come up with a lot more." He said proud of himself.

After I had settled down and fought Rosalie over the use of ketchup on my eggs, I decided to pass the list of names around and let everyone have their pick.

When the list came back to me the tally was at:

Votes

Elizabeth Ann Cullen-5

Holly Nicole Cullen- 1

Madison Elizabeth Cullen-1

Marie Renee Cullen-1

Emma Marie Cullen-4

Edward Jr. (E.J.) Matthew Cullen-4

Anthony Mason Cullen-3

Conner Andrew Cullen-1

Christopher Mason Cullen-2

Jordan Charles Cullen-2

Well they seemed to pick Elizabeth Ann, and Emma Marie pretty simply. But the boys were a little closer.

I called Mom and Phil next and put them on speakerphone.

"Hey mom, we have a list here of possible baby names and I want you and Phil to pick 2 from the boy list, and 2 from the girls list." I said

"Ok baby, let me grab Phil and then lets hear those names." I sounded like she tried to cover the phone but we all still heard her scream. "PHIL GET YOU BUTT IN HERE NOW!!!! BELLA WANTS US TO HELP PICK BABY NAMES!!!!!!! HURRRY MAN!!"

I was almost rolling on the floor laughing when they both got on the phone.

"God mom, excited much?" I asked through the tears rolling down my face, trying to even out my breathing.

"Yes I am, my silly daughter. Now, give me those names."

Edward and I listed of the names and they both pick the same ones, Emma Marie, Elizabeth Ann, EJ, and Anthony Mason.

So the final call was to my father, whom it took over five minutes to get his attention away from whatever god-forsaken sport was on, just to get him to choose. His girls' choices fell in line with everyone else, and the boys' names he went with Anthony Mason and Conner Andrew.

So the final tally other then me and Edward was:

Elizabeth Ann Cullen-8

Holly Nicole Cullen- 1

Madison Elizabeth Cullen-1

Marie Renee Cullen-1

Emma Marie Cullen-7

Edward Jr. (E.J.) Matthew Cullen-6

Anthony Mason Cullen-6

Conner Andrew Cullen-2

Christopher Mason Cullen-2

Jordan Charles Cullen-2

Well it looks like we have finally reached a consensus on names. But until I know what sex they are, I've been calling them Peanut, and Bean. (A/N My mother called me Peanut in the womb, a nickname that in 19 years still hasn't dropped yet.)

I was so excited, now with the name picked it felt a little more real. I could tell Edward was thinking the same thing.

Once we had shooed the rest for the family from the house I went up stairs and got ready for bed. I pulled out comfy sweats for me.

I also grabbed Edwards' pajama pants; think of it as pay back for the wake up call he gave me earlier.

Laughing as I made my way to the bath tube where was going to soak for a bit, I realized the perfect plan. I took my bath then pulled on his pants along with my top and crawled into our bed.

Under all the covers I heard Edward enter the room. I was trying so hard to hold in my laughter. I felt his weight on our bed and the covers being pulled off my face.

"Love, where are my pants?" He said with a smile.

"Hmmm, not sure." I said on the brink of laughter.

"You will give me those pants or else." His smile was getting bigger.

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"Ok, I'll find them. But if you hid them your in big trouble." I could see his shoulders shaking with laughter as he walked into the bathroom.

Not a second later did he walk out holding my sweat pants, and he had taken off his shirt so he only stood in his jeans.

"Bella are you wearing pants?" he asked with one eyebrow raise.

I hopped out of the bed and looked down, "Oh ya, that's were your pajama pants are. Here let me give them back to you." I said slowly pulling them down my leg.

I picked them up off the ground, but before I was fully up right, I was on the bed again with Edward on top of me.

"That was a very, very naughty thing you just did." He said with a growl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said with a pout. I leaned up and kissed him hard, when I pulled back he looked, well stunned I guess.

"Am I forgiven?" I said with a smile.

"Hell yes" he said leaning back down to kiss me.

His hands made their way back down to my bra.

He gently massaged my breasts through the fabric. "Oh God. Take off the bra now. I want to feel your hands on me." I moaned out.

He slid my bra up and over my breasts. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at my breasts as his hands cupped them and said, "You are so beautiful."

He then slid his body down and positioned his mouth directly above my right breast. I could feel the cool from his breath on my nipple.

As he returned to massaging my breasts, he slid his tongue out of his mouth and slowly licked my right nipple. "Oh God!" My breathing became shallower and my pulse again was racing.

He continued to lick my nipple in slow circles and then took it into his mouth. I looked down at him. I wanted to actually see him doing this to me. I was still in disbelief. He didn't look up at me. He must have been enjoying himself.

He then moved over to my left breast and began licking my nipple. Again, he moved his tongue in small circles around my nipple before taking it in his mouth. He lifted up and looked at me.

Our eyes locked but nothing was said. There were no words that needed to be said right now.

He moved his body farther down to rest his knees on the carpet at the foot of the bed. His palms slid down my abdomen as he placed light kisses down the center.

I was then lying there in nothing but my pink and black lace g-string.

He ran his hands from my feet up to my knees and kissed the insides of them. He then slid his hands all the way up my thighs until he reached my butt. Placing gentle kisses on the insides of my thighs; he massaged the back of my thighs.

He made his was closer and closer to my hot wet center.

He pulled back and grabbed the sides of my panties and pulled them down. I was totally naked in front of him. He leaned in to lightly lick my slit. The electricity amazingly grew in intensity and continuous currents ran through my body. He continued to lick the length of my slit.

He slid his tongue in between the lips of my pussy and then he flicked my clit with his tongue. "MMMM, God, I'm so close." It wouldn't take him long as excited as I was.

He slid his tongue inside my pussy and gently moved in and out. Then as he slid his tongue back up the length of my slit; he kissed my clit and then sucked it into his mouth.

With that, my orgasm erupted through me as my whole body shook I yelled out "Oh shit Edward! Oh my God! Oh Oh......God"

He pulled back and looked up at me pleased with his achievement. I couldn't do anything other look at him and pant as I tried to regain control of my body. After a few seconds, I sat up and leaned in to kiss him.

I didn't care if he tasted like me. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel his tongue in my mouth. He was so beautiful.

He stood up and I ran my palms over the tight muscles in his chest. As I slid my hands down his abdomen, I leaned in to place light kisses on his chest. His skin smelled so good. I ran my tongue over his left nipple and a slight moan escaped from his mouth.

I looked up to him and his head was thrown back. He rested his hands on my shoulders and massaged them gently. I ran my tongue down the center of his abdomen as I began to unbutton his jeans.

I slid them down to the ground. He really was standing in front of my in his boxer briefs.

I could see his erection straining against the fabric. I grabbed the elastic band and pulled down his boxer briefs and his erection sprang free.

Automatically my hand went to grab it. My mouth watered at the mere sight. I pumped his cock with my hands a few times; licked my lips and leaned in to lick it.

I slowly and lightly licked the small slit on the head. "Oh God Bella."

I ran my tongue up and down the length and sides of his cock. Making sure it was covered in my saliva. I then took in my mouth as much of his cock as I could. The head pressed against the back of my throat. I continued to pump his cock with my hand and my mouth.

He weaved his fingers into my hair and began to set the pace for me. I lightly grazed his cock with my teeth.

When I moaned against his cock, he pulled my head back, looked down at me and said "Baby, you can't do that. I don't want to come yet. I want this to last longer."

He then pushed me back on to the bed and climbed on the bed in between my legs. As he leaned down I could feel his cock pressed against my center.

He began grinding his cock against me and I thought I would explode again. He kissed me with so much passion. It was no longer light and gentle; it was now forceful and strong.

Then I felt his cock smoothly slide into my pussy. The electricity was magnified a thousand times. The current now ran from inside of me out.

I ran my hands up and down his back as he slowly pumped in and out of me. His cock felt so amazing inside of me.

I opened my eyes to sneak a look at his face. I wanted to see what he looked like while he was making me feel like this. To my surprise his eyes were also open.

We continued to look at each other, never breaking the kiss. I knew I wouldn't last long.

He grabbed my arms and pulled them above my head and held them down with his hands.

He slid his mouth over and kissed my cheek. He kissed all the way over to my ear where he licked my outer ear lobe. "Ohhhh God Edward! What are you trying to do to me?"

Continuing his thrusts he replied "I'm trying to make you feel good. Do you feel good?"

"It's more than good. Edward....... I...... I......I'm going to come again! Oh shit!! Edward!" I shouted.

He held my arms down on the bed and my whole body shook and became flushed. I was now panting and my muscles were completely useless. I looked at him and eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I was slightly embarrassed and felt a little bad. I had two orgasms already and he hasn't had one.

"You look so beautiful when you come." He said.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." He moaned into my neck.

"Come for me Edward. I want you to come." He quickened his thrusts and a few moments later he rested his forehead against mine and said "Bella, Oh God!" His whole body shook against mine.

When he stopped shaking he pressed his lips against mine and rolled us over on to our sides. I pulled away and looked at him.

I didn't know what to say. What can you say at that point? We lay there staring at each other for a few moments and he finally said, "Bella, I can't even describe that. What you just did to me." I felt the same way.

"I know. Words aren't good enough. But I guess I can say, I'll steal your pants more often" I replied.

The room broke out into our laughs; He pulled me over to him.

"I guess we need to pick out which names we like the best." I said into his chest.

He reached over and grabbed the list off the nightstand and we looked at it.

"I really like Emma, and that Elizabeth was your mothers name." I said. "As for boys names I really like EJ and Anthony, we can call him Tony for short. That way your names get carried on."

He leaned over and kissed me with earnest. "I agree with you fully, on both sets of names. I like that we can carry on your middle name to." He said with a smile.

"Ok I guess we have decide on Emma Marie Cullen, Elizabeth Ann Cullen, Edward Jr. (E.J.) Matthew Cullen, Anthony Mason Cullen."

I curled into his chest and I fell asleep in his arms.

!*!*!*!!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!**!*!!*!*!**!!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!!*!*!*!**!

**A/N So what will the babies be????????? Well we now have the final four names, just which shall I use? Please Review, its like super charged crack to crack addict. I hope you guys liked the lemon, and the whole chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I suck...... There are not enough words to cover how much I suck. I did not realize it has been almost a month since the last update. To beg for forgiveness this chapter is a litte bit longer. Unfortunately my classes start next week along with my student teaching, so I'll be up front and say it : Updates MAY BE spread out, then other times they will be normal. So hang with me. **

Chapter 18

The nursery was finally done; and I now look like a house.

Edward told me if I ever said that again, I would regret it. I know he wont do anything, but I stopped saying it out loud.

So I say it in my head, ALOT.

My tentative due date was August 19. It is now June 23.

We decided to wait until the birth to figure out if they were boys or girls.

Unfortunately, that meant Alice's massive shopping spree would begin right after they were born.

They are also planning my baby shower for back in forks. It was going to take place during summer break, that way my old friends could come too.

According to my father, there was a rumor going around that I was pregnant before the wedding. Where as we all know that's not true, he couldn't get the rumor to stop.

Through the many things in this pregnancy that bugged me in this pregnancy, none have come as often as my distain to people rubbing my stomach.

I felt like I should be either a golden Buddha or the fricken Pillsbury dough-boy.

I loved it when Edward held my stomach trying to catch some movement, but then there was Jay, Liz, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and even some of my teachers.

Come on now, I'm not a petting zoo.

This was the start of summer break so I was thankful to have some time off school, and student teaching. The kids were now asking me what is was that was causing my belly to get bigger.

One kid, Henry, came up and even asked me why I was so fat! Granted, he is five years old and doesn't know any better so I simply laughed at his comment and told him I had a baby growing in there.

This of course led to other questions that I simply told him that his parents would be better suited to answer.

Edward of course got the time off like I did. Alice and Esme were working long hours to get the house in forks ready for the baby shower.

I was finally going to be able to catch up on some well-needed sleep, clean and do laundry without any major interruptions.

Friday came and Summer Break was beginning. Alice had come over to pack Edward and me up for our trip to forks.

Edward, Jazz, and Em were going over to Emmett's to hang out and do "guy stuff"; I knew that this was best, Alice and I no matter how much I love her, we've been butting heads a little bit.

God only knows what that means. We would argue over a lot of the clothes she wanted me to wear.

Half the time she tried to put me in form fitting outfits. I stubbornly refused, I LOOKED LIKE A HOUSE!!!!! And she wanted me to dress so the world could see that. She also pouted alot that no one in the family agreed with her on me wearing high heals.

A loud thud on the front door brought me out of my trance. I walked to the front door to see Alice, Jazz and Em standing there, waiting for me.

"God cinder-Bella, you take forever to make it 20 feet." Emmett said with a wide smile. I flipped him off and set back out towards the kitchen and my laundry.

I'll admit it takes me a while to walk anywhere, but I was crabby and didn't need it pointed out to me.

Jazz sensed my irritation and smack Emmett, which made me smile.

"Ok little mama, let's get you up stairs. You get to take a bath while I pack for you. Then you can look through what I packed and veto anything you don't like." Alice said sheepishly.

Emmett scooped me up and carried me up stairs. "Hey brother bear, I thought you were going to stop treating me like a sack of potatoes." I yelled at him.

"Well Jelly-Belly. It was this, or see you take an hour to get up here." Out of nowhere, as soon as I was on the floor, Edward smacked Emmett.

"What the Hell, where did you come from?" Emmett bellowed out.

"I heard you mocking my wife, and rushed to kick your ass." Edward said with a smile.

I started to giggle, and both of the boys' faces lit up with smiles. "There's the sound I love so much." Edward said giving me a small kiss.

"Eww" Emmett whinnied as he stalked out of the room.

"Don't leave me." I said with a pout.

"Don't worry love I'll be back first light to pick you up for the airport."

"You checked with Carlisle and its safe for me to fly right? I've heard that it is unsafe for women to fly while pregnant, the change in pressure could cause labor." I was worried.

"He said its fine, one since your carrying twins he doesn't expect you to go full term and two, those babies are half vampire they will come when they want to come." He said with a smile.

"OH goody." I said sarcastically.

"Ouch, that hurt like a bitch" I cried as one of the rugrats kicked-in my ribs.

Edward lowered me to the bed and tugged up on my shirt. Sure enough another either cracked or bruised rib. My stomach now resembled that of a Dalmatian.

He reached the new spot and prodded it with his fingers. "Ouch, don't do that Edward. It fuckin hurts." I cried out.

"Sorry love, I have to see if it's broken."

Sure enough 2 hours later and an x-ray from Carlisle it was. I was medicated, wrapped up and sent home.

Alice and Jasper decided to stay with me that night while the others hunted. Alice helped me into the bathtub. I got out and Alice helped me into my sweats and tank top. Jasper used his nice abilities to help knock me out for the night.

I woke up and noticed I was on the plane. Holy crap!!! How did that happen?

"Good Morning love, Nice to see Jasper didn't put you into a coma." Edward said shooting Jasper a dirty look across the isle.

"No, I asked him to put me to sleep last night. So be nice." I kissed him and curled up against his chest.

Sure enough I fell back to sleep.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Today was the dreaded day. Baby shower day. Alice and Esme were way too excited about it. Okay, so maybe it wasn't really dreaded and maybe I was a tiny bit excited for it, but my back and stomach were hurting and it was hard to be cheery under those conditions.

Not to mention that Alice and Rose had made me get out of bed early, wanting to have me dressed right away to make sure the outfit Alice had chosen still fit. I felt so disgustingly uncomfortable that the six weeks I had left seemed like a lifetime away.

The last thing I wanted today was to be sitting in a room full of people fussing over me.

But amazingly enough, my giant belly had managed to still fit comfortably inside of the dress and Alice did not have to worry about running out to buy me something new.

Even though I was a little excited for it, I wasn't looking forward to the attention.

So I was hiding out in the new baby's room at the forks house, sitting in the old rocker that Esme had cleaned and polished for me.

I figured if I could remember how peaceful these moments were later in the day, it would help. Plus, I was trying to imagine what the room would look like once they were done with it.

"Bella, where are you?" Edward called, walking in the hall outside.

"Hiding," I chuckled, making sure I was loud enough for him to hear.

"And why is my beautiful wife hiding?" he asked, walking into the room. "I thought you were excited about the party."

"I was, until I woke up this morning with my back and hips hurting. And I keep getting a stomach ache on top of that," I complained, looking up at him. "Not that I'm going to skip the party or anything, but I figured since you asked, I would be allowed to whine a little."

His eyebrows arched up as his gold eyes narrowed a little. "Bella, what do you mean by 'keep getting'?"

"Well, it goes away for maybe a half hour and then starts up again. It's really annoying," I explained.

Edward moved so fast, I nearly missed him. He pulled the door open all the way and yelled down the stairs. "Dad, get up here!"

"Why are you yelling for Carlisle?" I asked.

"Because I don't think you have a stomach ache," he replied, leaning out of the door and looking down the hallway.

"Well what other reason would my stomach have for hurting, Einstein?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed with him for yelling like that. He was probably going to scare his father for no good reason.

"It was probably the orange juice that did it. I just figured maybe now that I was further along; it would stop giving me heartburn. But no, my favorite breakfast drink is no longer my friend. Stupid juice!"

"Love, it might not be the juice's fault."

"Then what else would it be?"

"Did you consider you might be having contractions?" he asked, giving me a sly grin.

"That's not possible," I replied, shaking my head and feeling a little frightened. "Its six weeks too early, Edward."

"It's very possible, Bella, but nothing to worry over," he assured me.

"What's all the yelling for?" Carlisle asked, with Esme and Alice hot on his heels.

"I think Bella might be having contractions," Edward explained as he walked into the room with them.

"How far apart are they?" Carlisle asked, kneeling in front of me.

"About thirty minutes. She thought it was a weird stomach ache," Edward said, chuckling a little.

"Not funny, Cullen," I hissed at him

.

"Edward, behave, it's your babies she carrying." Esme scolded, smacking him for me.

"Oh, come on," he said, laughing again. "You have to admit, it's a little funny. She's the pregnant one, but I'm the one who thought of contractions as a reason for her stomach to be hurting."

"Ass hat" I mumbled knowing well and good all four of them with their super vampire hearing heard it.

"Edward, make yourself useful and get my bag from my office," Carlisle instructed.

I grabbed his hand as hard as I could. "What if it really is a contraction?"

"I'll get it," Esme offered, already heading out of the room.

"Bella, you cannot be in labor," Alice fussed, crossing her arms. "We can't reschedule."

"All of you relax. It's probably just Braxton Hicks," Carlisle said.

"That was my thought, too," Edward added.

"Dumb ass" I mumbled again, goodness I was really crabby with him right now. "What's that? Some of us haven't been to med school 6 times." I asked, not liking the sound of it at all.

"It's called false labor, Bella. You have the contractions without actually going into labor. And seeing as your water isn't broken, I doubt you're really in labor," Carlisle explained.

"Why in the world is there such a thing as false labor?" I cried. "It's scary enough to know I have to go through the real thing. Why the heck does there have to be a fake one too?"

"I know you don't want to hear this, Sweetheart, but you need to relax," Carlisle said softly, squeezing my free hand. "The calmer you remain, the better it will be for you and the baby."

"Here you go," Esme said, entering the room and handing Carlisle his black bag. He pulled out the stethoscope he'd ordered special for me and pressed it to my stomach.

"Are they okay? Are peanut and jumping bean little hearts beating all right?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, you have to be quiet," Edward said, rubbing my shoulder lightly. "He can't hear over the vibration of your voice."

Carlisle moved the end piece around a little, listening closely as the seconds ticked by, making me even more freaked out.

I closed my eyes and started practicing my deep breathing that Edward and I had learned about in our Lamaze class at the hospital. I wasn't sure it would really work during the delivery, but it had been helping to calm me lately.

"It's okay, Bella," Carlisle said reassuringly. "You can open your eyes."

"How are they" I asked, biting at my lip out of nervousness.

"The babies hearts are strong and healthy, under no stress at all. I really do believe this is just Braxton Hicks, Bella. We'll keep a closer eye on you, but unless your water breaks, I see no reason to put you on bed rest."

"Yeah," Alice chirped, clapping her hands. "The party is still on."

"Shouldn't I stay up here with Edward if I'm having issues?" I asked, praying for Carlisle to save me. I'd been sort of looking forward to the party, but now the idea of being around a bunch people and without Edward for any amount of time, no matter how pissy with him is was, was upsetting.

He looked at his wife and daughter before turning and giving me a sad smile. "Honey, you're clear for the party."

"Oh, this so sucks," I grumped.

"You are the only person in the world not excited by parties and gifts," Alice said, frowning at me. And then her eyes flickered to Edward. "If you're kids are three for three, we are in _so_ much trouble."

"Bella this is a special day for you and the babies," Edward said, having taken the spot in front of me that his father had vacated. "We are going and you should really try to have fun."

"Bella, you have six more weeks, Love. You're going to be fine," he said, trying to reassure me.

"Baby, are Jacob and Billy coming today?" I asked trying to calm myself.

"I'll call them right away love, and see. Ok?" he said kiss my lips.

"But, Edward, there aren't supposed to be—" Alice started.

"Ali, Bella wants them here, so that's what it's going to be," he told her sternly.

"Thank you," I said, leaning forward and hugging him.

"It's okay," he cooed, rubbing my back.

"No, it's not," I argued. "I'm scared, Edward. What if I really do go into labor and I miss all the signs and it hurts the babies somehow?"

"That's not going to happen," he assured me. "Believe me, Love, you won't mistake your water breaking for anything else in the world. And that has to happen for it to be a true labor."

"Is Alice mad?" I whispered.

"No."

"Do you think Rose will be? She hates Jacob and the pack."

"Probably, but don't worry about it."

I pulled back so I could see his face. "Am I being silly, though? I mean, I know you and probably half of the people in this house have a medical degree." I sighed. "I wish my mom was here. I think I could be okay with this if I had someone who went through some thing like it."

"Are you missing your mother again?"

"A lot," I admitted, nodding my head. "The feeling that she's going to miss it, just sort of hit me the other night."

"Why haven't you said something sooner?"

I shrugged. "I thought it would go away again. And it was a little bit, but then when I didn't even think of contractions for my stomach hurting, it made me feel so unprepared and I know if my mom were around, I wouldn't be. She would have given me a play-by-play of every second of her pregnancy with me."

"Why didn't you call her and ask her?"

"But that's just it, Edward. I don't know _what_ to ask. If my mom knew me, she would know exactly what to share with me. Edward, as childish as it sounds, I want my mother and I want her to be around."

"I know, love," he sighed, lifting me up and setting me down on his lap. "I'm so sorry you feel so separated from her."

"I'm sorry messed up today, by being sad." I whispered, relaxing in his strong arms.

"Don't be silly love. Despite Alice, we all know this is your party, and what that saying…Oh ya... It's your party and you can cry if you want too." He chuckled out.

"Remind me why I like you again." I said with a smile.

He gave me a crooked smile and gave me a huge breath-stealing kiss.

"OHHHH that why, now I remember."

We both broke out laughing.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you more," he replied, giving me a sweet kiss.

"Now, let's go downstairs and get ready for this amazing baby shower my mother and sisters have put together for you."

"It's going to be Cullen expensive, isn't it?"

"Cullen expensive," Edward laughed. "When did you come up with that one?"

"Last week," I chuckled as he helped me off the last step and into the living room. "You have to admit that you guys get carried away every so often."

"What you call 'carried away', we call showing the depth of our love."

"Nice turn of the words there, Cullen," I said, laughing a little. "You should really think of loaning your talents out to Hallmark. They could make a killing with your smooth lines."

"My Bella is being very silly today," he chuckled, tickling my side.

"Don't do that," I laughed, pushing his hand away. "I'm too pregnant to be tickled and laughing."

"Then have old Eddie slap a big girl diaper on you," Emmett announced loudly.

"You are so mean, Emmett Cullen," I fussed him.

"Really?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Emmett, stop it," Edward ordered, pulling me into his arms. "Don't harass my wife, or I'll tell Rose what really happen to her favorite Gucci boot."

Emmett actually looked frightened.

"So what was all the commotion earlier??"

"She's been having Braxton Hicks today," Edward replied.

Emmett was off the sofa in record time, his big hand on my back. "You okay, church-bells? Did it scare you?"

"Hell yes it scared me."

"Sorry I was teasing you." Emmett hung his head

"It's okay. You didn't know," I told him.

"Didn't know what?" Rose asked, walking into the room with a giant box wrapped in bright blue paper.

"Belly-Bean is having Braxton Hicks," Emmett explained.

Rose dropped the gift onto the chair and came over to me, running her hand over my hair. "Sweetie, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't know that's what it was," I admitted. "I've been uncomfortable the past week, so I just thought it was more of that."

"It'll all be over with soon enough," Rose said, smiling at me. "And then you'll have those beautiful babies in your arms and all the times you've felt scared and uncomfortable won't matter any more." Rose and Esme had been telling me that a lot in the past couple of weeks and I really, really hoped they were right about that.

"In the meantime, we are going to have an excellent day and an amazing shower," Alice chirped, having come into the room at some point.

"Sure," Edward chuckled, leading me toward the dinning room where most of the party was set up.

"Ready for your party?" he asked.

"As much as I'll ever be." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tightly as I could.

He tilted my face up and softly kissed my lips. "I would do absolutely anything to make you happy, Isabella."

"Then kiss me again, Edward."

He did just as I'd asked and then led me into the dinning room where our party was being held in. The first thing my eyes landed on was the beautiful baby shower banner hanging above the entrance to the room.

It was blue, green, and gold with cartoon animals on it. As soon as we walked into the room, we noticed the long table with the blue and pink cloth draped over it. It was huge and very hard to miss.

Sitting right in the middle of the table was a large fake cake made of little white diapers.

A green ribbon with white bears and hearts held each layer together across the middle of it. Sitting proudly on top of the display was a stuffed giraffe that looked so soft I couldn't resist walking over and touching it.

"It's beautiful, Alice," I called out, knowing she was flitting around here somewhere.

"I knew you'd love it," she chirped, appearing next to us. "And you haven't even seen much yet." She led us over to another table on the opposite side of the room.

"The caterers are going to put the food out soon, but what do you think of the dinnerware?"

This table was also covered in a blue and pink cloth and sitting on top were matching plates, cups, and napkins that were a light blue and pink with the words "Its twins" spelled out in blocks.

There were also plastic flutes to drink from—one had a carriage and one had a baby bottle and both said the same thing: Welcome Baby Cullen's.

"Alice this is so great," I said, sniffling a little. "This is just really great."

She was beaming with pride as she looked over her handy work. "Only the best for my little nephew and niece or what ever they are. Now, we have your seat of honor all ready so I want you to sit down and just relax."

"Did you bring some pillows for me?" I asked. "Because my back isn't going to like any chair unless it's padded."

"Of course I brought you pillows, Bella," Alice said, taking my free arm and leading me to another part of the room with Edward. "And I have you right here by the entry way so you have a view of the entire room.

"Guests are going to enter in the living room where they will drop their gifts at the table, then continue on to greet you, and exit at the right, heading straight for drinks and the buffet. I picked healthy choices, but also ones that I know are your favorites. And the cake we're going to have near the end is low sugar for you."

"You really did think of everything," I sniffled once again, hugging her tightly, which was a real feat with my belly in the way.

"Of course I did, Bella. I love you," she chuckled, kissing my cheek. "Now let Edward help you get settled into your chair while I run off to make sure the food gets laid out correctly." She didn't wait for a response before fluttering off.

"She's so great," I sniffled as Edward sat me down on the pillows.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little overwhelmed, but I'm going to be fine," I assured him. "Can you move the pillow at my back over to the left a little?"

"How's that?"

"Really good. Thank you."

"She even put blue and pink pillowcases on the pillows," Edward chuckled, sitting down next to me. "And no one is going to miss all of these pink and blue balloons."

"I think they'd know I was the mother-to-be anyway with this giant belly of mine," I chuckled. And then I squeezed Edward's hand, being very serious with him. "We really have to make sure she gets a BIG present for this."

"We will," he promised, kissing my temple. "But today is all about you and our munchkins."

And it really truly was. The guests easily numbered a hundred and every gift that came through the door seemed to be bigger than the last.

Alice and Esme were really in their element as they played hostess to everyone while Rose and Edward kept me company, and kept me laughing as they made outlandish guesses about what might be inside the wrapped gifts.

**A/N Part two coming soon : ) ………**


	19. AN

I'm sorry, guys. I know you were hoping this was an update, but its not. In between classes, teaching, and being sick, I haven't had any time to write. I'm still working on it, so I'm on somewhat of a Hiatus. BUT this story will be back, I know writers say that all the time then never come back; I'm not one of them. I love this story and want to see it through to the end. Thanks for all your support; I'll be back soon.


End file.
